Aufbruch
by 1roterdrache
Summary: Harry wird von Seth gefangen genommen und zum Wirt gemacht. Wie in fast jeder SG/HP Geschichte ist Harry ein Nachfahre der Antiker. Seth bringt ihn zu einer alten Basis der Antiker, die Seth aus Harrys Körper wirft. Alles andere könnt ihr im ersten Kapitel lesen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo Leute. Ich komme mit einer neuen Idee für eine Geschichte. Es ist eine recht interessante Idee, auf die ich beim lesen ähnlichlicher Geschichten gekommen bin. Da ich sehr oft unzufrieden mit der Charakterentwicklung bin und daher oft dutzende Seiten verwerfe, entschied ich mich einmal diesen Schreibstil auszuprobieren. Vielleicht werde ich das ganze nochmal überarbeiten. Auch Dialoge einfügen und eine schöne Handlung die jeden mitreißen sollte. Aber denn ich hab mir nicht den Nerv und es mir zur Zeit in einen Massaker enden. Außerdem komme ich also mit der Menge an Handlung, die ich in die Geschichte stopfe, viel schneller voran. Man kann auch sagen, dass das ein Grundgerüst für eine tolle Geschichte ist, der Autor aber zu faul war sich Dialoge ausdenken die in die Geschichte passen. Ein anderer Grund warum ich nun dieser Weg wähle ist, weil meine selbst entwickelten Charaktere meistens Mary-Sues sind. Weiß auch nicht. Ich brauch halte einen der mir hilft meine Charaktere realistisch zu halten. Kennt ihr es nicht auch Ich habt eine tolle Idee, spielt die Handlung im Schlaf. Blöd nur das es nicht genug Stunden gibt, um die gesamte Geschichte an einen Tag zu schreiben. Denn die Nacht, die ich die Geschichte schon im Traum umgeschrieben habe. Ich halt dich das ist lästig. Mein Ordner mit den versunkenen Geschichten füllt sich immer mehr. Nur weil ich auf einmal drauf komme das meine Charaktere vollkommen unrealistisch ist und der Plot einfach zu heroisch. Jedenfalls hab ich an diesem Crossover noch einige andere Geschichten angefangen. Harry Potter / Stargate Universe, Harry Potter / Star Wars, Harry Potter / Star Wars, Harry Potter / Star Wars, Harry Potter / Star Wars, Harry Potter / Star Wars, Harry Potter / Star Wars, Harry Potter / 50000 Wörter Hut aber die Charaktere zu lahm sind. Das sind aber die geschichten die mehr als 3000 Wörter haben. Die anderen hab ich aus Zeitmangel gar nicht angefangen. Das ist auch der Grund. Zur Zeit schwirren mir so viele verschiedene Geschichten im Kopf rum, das ich schon anfange sie zu vermischen. Diese Geschichte hier geht in meinen Augen ziemlich linear voran. In meinen Augen ist diese Geschichte aber ziemlich schwer zu schreiben, da ich mich sehr stark an der Realität anlehne. Die Orte aus meiner Geschichte die ich hineingetextet habe, bis auf die Basis gibt es wirklich. Ein paar Figuren gab es sogar und ich hielt mich auch sehr stark an den Timeline der Weltgeschichte. Jedenfalls am Anfang. Durch das Einmischen meiner Charaktere verändert sich das Weltgeschehen. Viele der Veränderungen hätten sogar geschehen können. Jetzt bin ich schon im Jahr 1987 und da geht es ab. Ich werde nicht zu viel verraten, aber ich habe es geschafft das die Weltwirtschaft langsam einbricht.**

 **Mal sehen ob die Sowjetunion noch lange besteht und in Amerika schaut es zur Zeit auch nicht rosig aus. Jetzt muss ich nur noch Indien und China in den Bürgerkrieg schicken. Hm, gar keine schlechte Idee, war meint ihr? Ich werde mit dieser Einleitung langsam aufhören. Sonst wird es noch länger als die eigentliche Geschichte und das wollen wir doch nicht oder?**

 **Okay, meine Damen und Herren. Voller Stolz präsentiere ich mir das erste Kapitel meiner neuen Geschichte. Ich bin mir noch nicht gefällt oder auch andere. Ich werde die Geschichte weiter schreiben, da es Spaß macht. Von mir hängt es aber ab ob ich weiter hier poste.**

 **3 Februar 1985**

Harry wird von Seth und seinen Anhängern entführt und nach Kolumbien gebracht.

 **9 Februar 1985**

Sie erreichen die Basis in Kolumbien, wo Seth Harry als Wirt nimmt. Da Harry das Antikergen hat, besitzt Seth nun Zugriff auf leicht gesicherte Systeme der alten Antiker-Basis. Die KI erkennt, dass Harry ein Nachfahre der Antiker ist und beginnt langsam und im Geheimen die Systeme der Basis zu reaktivieren. Auch beginnt sie damit Harry zu analysieren.

 **16 Februar 1985**

Die Analyse von Harry wurde abgeschlossen und sein Bewusstsein wurde in das System geladen. Dabei stellte die KI fest, dass auch die Bewusstseins von Harrys Eltern und Voldemort in seinen Körper geschlummert haben. Harrys Eltern überzeugen die KI das Bewusstsein von Voldemort einzusperren und sicher zu verwahren. Die drei treffen zum ersten Mal auf die anderen Bewusstseins von allen Wirten von Seth die die Basis betreten haben. Durch das Hochfahren der Basis wird immer mehr Rechenleistung verfügbar und immer mehr Personen konnten erwachen. Es wurde festgestellt, dass in den letzten Jahrhunderten mehr als 3000 Wirte den Weg in die Basis fanden. Sie finden heraus, dass in der Basis an der Übertragung von Wissen zwischen Mensch und Maschine, als auch an virtuellen Realitäten geforscht wurde. Teil dieser Forschung war auch die Erstellung von Stasis-Pods mit direkter neuralen Verbindung mit einem Rechenkern.

 **20 Februar 1985**

Alle Bewusstseins sind erwacht und sie beginnen damit eine Virtuelle Realität aus ihren Erinnerungen zu erschaffen. Sie sind in der Lage die Zeit in der Realität um das Hundertfache zu beschleunigen. Es wird entschieden einen Weg zu finden um wieder lebendige Körper zu haben. Nach längerer Diskussion wird entschieden das Genetische Gedächtnis von Seth zu verwenden um ihre eigene technologische Entwicklung voranzutreiben.

 **22 März 1985**

Nach 6100 Tagen oder anders gesagt 16,8 Jahren in der virtuellen Realität haben sie genug Wissen erhalten, sodass die KI ihnen Zugang zur Datenbank der Basis gab. Sie fangen an mit der verfügbaren DNA Forschung zu betreiben. In der virtuellen Realität entstand aus den vielen Individuen eine neue Gesellschaft die sich fortan Terranier nennt. Da Seth während seiner Zeit auf der Basis an der Erschaffung einer Hok´tar forschte, erhielten sie Zugang zu großen Mengen an Forschungsmaterial von Seth.

 **10 April 1985**

Sie beginnen mit dem Bau der Klonkammern. Um diese zu bauen werden die Materialien der Basis verwendet. Ohne es zu merken hilft Seth und seine Diener ihnen beim Bau, da sie große Mengen an Rohstoffen in die Basis bringen um diese zu reparieren. Noch immer versucht er auf alle Bereiche der Basis zuzugreifen, doch diese wird ihm von der KI verwehrt.

 **13 Mai 1985**

Die ersten 12 Klonkammern sind fertig und sie beginnen damit die ersten Körper zu erschaffen. Da die Körper zur Reife einige Tage brauchten, begannen sie damit einen Weg zu suchen um Seth los zu werden.

 **25 Mai 1985**

Die ersten 12 Terranier erwachen aus den Kammern und überwältigen Seths Diener. Seth selbst kann im Körper einer seiner männlichen Diener fliehen. Die Diener wurden gefangen genommen und vor die Wahl gestellt sich ihnen anzuschließen oder zu sterben. Gut zwei Drittel der 50 Anhänger wählen ihnen zu folgen. Harry übernimmt wieder die Kontrolle über seinen alten Körper der von Seth leicht modifiziert wurde. Vor allen seine Konzentration, Gedächtnis und Merkfähigkeiten wurden von Seth stark erweitert. Mit den Unterlagen von Seth können sie auch die anderen Körper leicht verbessern. Die nächsten 12 Körper werden herangezüchtet und sie beginnen damit die Umgebung der Basis zu erkunden.

 **30 Mai 1985**

In der Nähe der Basis wird ein kleiner Flughafen entdeckt der einem Drogenkartell gehört. Es wird einstimmig beschlossen, dass ein paar von ihnen sich auf den Weg nach England zu begeben um Lily und James Potters Leichen zu bergen, damit sie ihre ursprüngliche Form wieder annehmen können. Mit den Materialien von Seth und dem uneingeschränkten Zugang zur Datenbank beginnen sie die Basis zu renovieren. Dabei entdecken sie, dass der Pluto eine riesige Schiffswerft ist. Die Terranier entschließen sich zwei der Shuttles wieder einsatzbereit zu machen und mit ihnen zum Pluto zu fliegen. Ein Shuttle das nicht mehr ins All fliegen kann, jedoch über einen funktionierenden Tarnschirm hat, wird mit drei Personen und Harry ausgeschickt um die Körper der Potters zu bergen.

 **12 Juni 1985**

Die nächsten 12 Terranier erwachen aus den Kammern und beginnen mit ihrer Arbeit. Die Köper der Potters wurden in die Basis gebracht und es wurde mit der Erstellung neuer Körper begonnen. Beim Friedhof in Godric´s Hollow entdeckt Harry zwei Hauselfen die seiner Familie dienten. Diese sind Glücklich ihren jungen Meister zu treffen und beschließen sich ihnen anzuschließen. Sie sind in der Lage weitere Materialien für die Basis mit dem Geld in Harrys Tresor zu kaufen.

 **15 Juni 1985**

Die beiden Shuttles starten ihren Flug zum Pluto. Es wird geschätzt das der Flug ca. 16 Stunden dauern würde. Zur Sicherheit werden Antiker Raumanzüge mitgenommen. Seth kehrt mit mehreren Söldnern zurück um die Basis wieder zu erobern. Die Terranier sind in der Lage die Angreifer zurück zu schlagen und mehrere Waffen zu erbeuten. Seth gelingt es wieder zu fliehen und sie sind nicht in der Lage ihn zu finden. Der kleine Flughafen wird von ihnen angegriffen und alle Wertgegenstände werden erbeutet.

 **16 Juni 1985**

Die Shuttles kommen beim Pluto an und müssen feststellen, dass die Atmosphäre der Raumstation nicht mehr vorhanden ist. Diese wurde abgelassen, weil eine gefährliche Seuche ausgebrochen war und man diese nur durch ablassen der Atmosphäre und anschließender radioaktiver Reinigung beseitigen konnte. Die Raumstation war deshalb über mehrere tausend Jahre stark verstrahlt und viele der Systeme mussten erneuert werden. Mit den mitgebrachten Kalt-Fusion-Reaktor-Kernen gelingt es ihnen einen kleinen Teil der Anlage wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. Es wird beschlossen zuerst kleine Teile der Raumstation wieder voll funktionsfähig zu machen und dann immer mehr. In den Hangars werden Rohstoffschiffe gefunden um die Asteroiden abzubauen. Ohne viel zu überlegen werden mehrere von diesen Schiffen wieder funktionsfähig gemacht. In einigen Räumen werde Wartungsroboter gefunden und damit beauftragt, die wichtigen Systeme der Station zu reparieren.

 **12 Juli 1985**

Weitere 12 Personen steigen aus den Klonkammern. Unter ihnen sind Lily und James Potter.

 **15 Juli 1985**

Die Potters verlassen die Basis und gehen zurück nach England. Dort sorgen sie dafür, dass Peter als Verräter gebrandmarkt wird und Sirius von seinen Strafen freigesprochen wird. Dumbledore versucht die Kontrolle über Harrys Leben zu übernehmen, jedoch muss er sich nach einer kleinen Schmutzkampagne seitens der Potters zurückziehen. Die anderen Terranier sind mit den wichtigsten Systemen der Raumstation fertig. Weitere Kammern werden gebaut um noch schneller alle aufzuwecken. Die Rohstoffschiffe bringen große Mengen an Material auf die Raumstation um diese wieder voll Funktionsfähig zu bekommen. Es wird angenommen das sie mehrere Monate benötigen werden um alles zu reparieren. Weitere Rohstoffschiffe und Wartungsroboter werden gebaut. Geplant wurden 500 Wartungsroboter, von denen je drei pro Tag produziert werden konnten. Die Hydrokultur-Labore der Raumstation werden als die nächsten Ziele in Angriff genommen. Der Grund sind die schnell sinkenden Nahrungsmittelreserven und die Weigerung von James sein gesamtes Vermögen für Nahrungsmittel auszugeben. Ein Wertsystem auf Basis von Arbeitsstunden wird eingeführt. Eine Arbeitsstunde hat den Gegenwert von 10 Dollar. Durch diese Änderung war James wieder bereit die Gesellschaft zu finanzieren in der Hoffnung so für seine Familie ein neues Zuhause zu schaffen.

 **14 August 1985**

Sirius Black wird freigelassen und entschließt sich den Terranier zu folgen. Auch Remus Lupin und andere Werwölfe entschließen sich dazu. Die Terranier innerhalb der Virtuellen Welt beginnen mit der Erforschung eines Heilmittels gegen die Krankheit. Alle Hydrokultur-Labore sind wieder einsatzbereit und es wird begonnen Nahrung anzubauen. Nach den Berechnungen würde die erste Ernte in drei Monaten sein. Diskret wird begonnen weitere Mitglieder für ihre neue Gesellschaft anzuwerben. Vor allen Bettler und Flüchtlinge werden gezielt ins Auge gefasst, da niemand es bemerken würde, wenn sie verschwinden. In der Basis leben nun 40 Terranier und auf der Raumstation die restlichen 100. Der Bau von einigen Aufklärern wird beschlossen um einen eigenen Planeten zu finden. Auch mit der Erforschung von Transportschiffen auf Basis von dem zur Verfügung stehenden Wissen wird begonnen.

 **18 August 1985**

Ein weiteres Mal greift Seth mit Söldnern die Basis an und wird zurückgeschlagen. Die Zauberer unter den Terranier befragen die Söldner und erfahren das Seth mit mehreren Drogen-Kartellen Geschäfte machte. Ein Team aus James, Sirius, Remus und einigen Sicherheitsbeamten greifen ein Versteck des Medellin-Kartells an und schaffen es mehrere Millionen Dollars zu stehlen. Mit dem Geld werden Nahrungsmittel und andere wichtige Gegenstände gekauft. Alle Shuttles die in der Basis gefunden wurden sind wieder einsatzfähig. Durch die große Zahl an Wartungsarbeitern und Wartungsrobotern gelingt es ihnen vor der geplanten Zeit die Raumstation wieder voll in Betrieb zu nehmen. Die Planung und Konstruktion von Raffinerieplattformen wird in Auftrag gegeben, als auch von Schlepperschiffen um diese in ihre Position zu schleppen. Für die Konstruktion werden einige Wartungsroboter umprogrammiert um die neue Tätigkeit durchzuführen.

 **1 September 1985**

Harry beginnt eine private Schule zu besuchen. Er wird gleich drei Klassen höher eingestuft, da er einen Leistungstest absolviert. Laut des Tests hätte er noch mehr Klassen überspringen können, doch es wurde vorgeschlagen, dass er nicht gleich mit den 12-Jährigen zusammen Unterricht hat. Er findet sehr schnell Freunde unter seinen Mitschülern, da er ihnen einerseits bei den Hausaufgaben hilft, andererseits sein Wissen nicht raushängen lässt. In seiner Freizeit erforscht er technische Systeme, für die er langsam eine Leidenschaft entwickelt.

 **31 Dezember 1985**

Der Bau der Aufklärer ist abgeschlossen. Ein Team aus Piloten wird ausgesandt um unbewohnte Planeten zu finden. Die Terranier beschlossen zuerst im Umkreis von 100 Lichtjahren nach einem geeigneten Planeten zu suchen und dann den Suchbereich auszuweiten. Ihnen gelingt es ein Heilmittel gegen den Werwolfs Fluch zu finden. Immer mehr ehemalige Werwölfe schließen sich ihnen an. Auf der Raumstation leben nun 461 Personen. Den Potters und Sirius geht langsam das Geld aus. Weitere Einnahmequellen müssen erschlossen werden damit die Gesellschaft weiter expandieren kann. Sie beginnen damit die Drogenkartelle systematisch zu bestehlen. Durch die Weiterentwicklung der Klontechnologie sind sie in der Lage einzelne Körperteile zu erschaffen. Nun werden auch Personen mit fehlenden Gliedmaßen als mögliche Mitglieder der Gesellschaft ins Visier genommen. Der Bau eines 1000 Meter langen Kolonieschiff wird begonnen. Es wird angenommen das der Bau 4 Monate dauern würde. Die Zahl der Wartungsroboter wird weiterhin immer weiter erhöht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo Leute. Entschuldigt das ich erst jetzt ein neues Kapitel poste, doch ich habe einiges zu tun gehabt. Dieses Kapitel umspannt das Jahr 1986 und in diesem Jahr geschehen noch nicht die großen großen Veränderungen in der Weltgeschichte. Ich versuchte so nah an der Realität zu bleiben wie möglich. Ihr werdet feststellen, das die Terranier ein wenig dunkel agieren. Grund dafür ist die Quelle ihrer Informationen. Sie sind sein Gehirne mit den von Seth verbunden. Sprich mit einen Goa'uld. Da muss man leicht dunkel werden. Das Jahr 1987 ist so gut wie fertig und ist gerade dabei feingeschliffen zu werden. Da ich keine Beta habe. Auch ich würde mich freuen wenn sich jemand melden. In letzter Zeit schreibe ich an dieser Geschichte nur sehr wenig. Eher schreibe ich an meiner NCIS LA / Harry Potter Crossover. Da flutschen das Kapitel nur so aus meinen Kopf. Da schaffe ich manchmal ein Kapitel pro Tag. Mit einer durchschnittlichen Länge von ca. 3000 Wörtern kann man sich ausrechnen wie viele Wörter ich da am Tag schaffe. Jedoch bin ich zur Zeit mit meinem Kapitel 10 ein wenig Unzufrieden, denn ich sehe nicht wie ich den Streit den ich da begonnen habe wieder in Lot bringe, so wie ich es will. Vielleicht werde ich diese Geschichte online stellen, aber bin mir nicht sicher. Wie auch die große Anzahl anderer Geschichten die irgendwann wieder spannend werden. Ich weiß ich labere schon wieder. Ich höre jetzt auf und freue mich Mit einer durchschnittlichen Länge von ca. 3000 Wörtern kann man sich ausrechnen wie viele Wörter ich da am Tag schaffe. Jedoch bin ich zur Zeit mit meinem Kapitel 10 ein wenig Unzufrieden, denn ich sehe nicht wie ich den Streit den ich da begonnen habe wieder in Lot bringe, so wie ich es will. Vielleicht werde ich diese Geschichte online stellen, aber bin mir nicht sicher. Wie auch die große Anzahl anderer Geschichten die irgendwann wieder spannend werden. Ich weiß ich labere schon wieder. Ich höre jetzt auf und freue mich Mit einer durchschnittlichen Länge von ca. 3000 Wörtern kann man sich ausrechnen wie viele Wörter ich da am Tag schaffe. Jedoch bin ich zur Zeit mit meinem Kapitel 10 ein wenig Unzufrieden, denn ich sehe nicht wie ich den Streit den ich da begonnen habe wieder in Lot bringe, so wie ich es will. Vielleicht werde ich diese Geschichte online stellen, aber bin mir nicht sicher. Wie auch die große Anzahl anderer Geschichten die irgendwann wieder spannend werden. Ich weiß ich labere schon wieder. Ich höre jetzt auf und freue mich Denn ich sehe nicht wie ich den Streit den ich da begonnen habe wieder in Lot bringe, so wie ich es will. Vielleicht werde ich diese Geschichte online stellen, aber bin mir nicht sicher. Wie auch die große Anzahl anderer Geschichten die irgendwann wieder spannend werden. Ich weiß ich labere schon wieder. Ich höre jetzt auf und freue mich Denn ich sehe nicht wie ich den Streit den ich da begonnen habe wieder in Lot bringe, so wie ich es will. Vielleicht werde ich diese Geschichte online stellen, aber bin mir nicht sicher. Wie auch die große Anzahl anderer Geschichten die irgendwann wieder spannend werden. Ich weiß ich labere schon wieder. Ich höre jetzt auf und freue mich**

 **31 Jänner 1986**

Ein Aufklärer entdeckt durch Glück eine Supererde im Sternbild Vela. Der Planet ist 36 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt und ist 2 Mal so groß wie die Erde, mit annähernd gleicher Anziehungskraft. Wegen seinem Aussehen wird der Planet Dagobah getauft. In dem Sonnensystem gibt es auch drei Gasplaneten, 4 Gesteinsplaneten und ca. 60 Monde. Dagobah selbst hat zwei Monde die beide doppelt so groß wie der Erd-Mond sind. Alle Aufklärer machen sich auf den Weg zum Planeten um die Umliegenden Systeme zu erforschen. Mehrere Schlepper bringen Raffinerieplattformen und Rohstoffschiffe zum Asteroidengürtel von Dagobah. Mit dem Bau und Planung von Bauplattformen wird begonnen. Angeworbene Veteranen bringen nicht nur militärisches Wissen in die Gesellschaft ein, sondern auch ihr Vermögen. Trotzdem bleibt die finanzielle Situation der Gesellschaft angespannt. Mehrere Mitglieder beginnen damit kleine Computer-Reparaturzentren zu eröffnen um ein wenig Geld in die Kasse zu spülen.

 **12 Februar 1986**

Die Schlepper erreichen Dagobah und bringen die Plattformen in Position. Vier Dutzend Terranier beginnen mit dem Bau einer kleinen Raumstation über Dagobah. Diese Raumstation würde der Ausgangspunkt für die weitere Erforschung und Kolonialisierung des Planeten sein. Weiterhin wird nach Möglichkeiten gesucht um die Einnahmen zu steigern. Lily Potter gelingt es Alice und Frank Longbottom aus ihrem Koma zu erwecken. Die alte Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Familien wächst langsam wieder. Mehrere Buchautoren müssen große Summen für die unerlaubte Verwendung von Harrys Namen zahlen. Sirius und James beginnen wieder damit als Auroren zu arbeiten. Die Planeten des Dagobah-Systemes werden benannt. Der Planet der der Sonne am nächsten ist und auch der kleinste Gesteinsplanet ist, wird Ares getauft. Sein Nachbar der zweitkleinste Gesteinsplanet wird wegen den vielen Rohstoffen in seiner Hülle Alaunus getauft. Der der nächste Gesteinsplanet war ein Wasserplanet und wurde Bedaius genannt. Als nächstes kam Dagobah der einzige Planet wo Leben existieren konnte. Nun das stimmte nicht ganz. Auf Bedaius könnte man Leben, wenn man die Luft mit Sauerstoff anreichern würde und einiges an Landmasse bauen würde.

Die restlichen Planeten waren Gasplaneten und hießen Centauri, Genesis und Bespin.

 **4 April 1986**

Die Longbottoms haben sich weitgehend erholt und schlossen sich der Terranischen Gesellschaft an. Das Kolonieschiff ist fertig und macht sich zusammen mit 400 Kolonisten auf den Weg nach Dagobah. Die Kolonisten, die alle neuangeworbene Terranier waren, verbringen den Flug in Tiefschlafkapseln wo ihre Weltanschauung an die der Gesellschaft angepasst wird. Die Pluto-Raumstation produziert weiterhin Wohnmodule für das Kolonieschiff, das nach der Ankunft nur einen Monat im Orbit von Dagobah bleiben sollte. Die Raumstation über Dagobah bekommt den Namen Bespin und war noch acht Monate von seiner Fertigstellung entfernt. Immer mehr Plattformen werden nach Dagobah gebracht um dort den Rohstoffmangel einzudämmen. Im Umkreis von 30 Lichtjahren um ihre Heimatwelt werden keine bewohnten Planeten entdeckt. Jedoch ein Planet der einmal Bewohnbar war, aber keine stabile Umlaufbahn um seine Sonne mehr hatte. Es wird vermutet, dass durch einen Kampf der Planet aus seiner Umlaufbahn katapultiert wurde.

 **20 April 1986**

Bei einem Angriff auf das Medellin -Kartell wird Blackbeard, Escobars Buchhalter, gefangen genommen und verhört. Mit seinem Wissen sind sie in der Lage mehrere hundert Millionen Dollar aus Escobars Geldverstecken zu erbeuten. Es wird entschieden das Geld heimlich in der ganzen Welt zu investieren um somit langfristig ein Einkommen zu erhalten. Ein Landeplatz für die Wohnmodule wird ausgewählt und gerodet. Bau einer kleinen Infrastruktur auf Dagobah beginnt. Als sehr dringend werden Brunnen erachtet, weswegen drei Brunnen gebaut werden. In einem nahen Sonnensystem von Dagobah werden große Naquadavorkommen in den Asteroiden entdeckt. Drei Plattformen werden von Dagobah in das neue Sonnensystem geschleppt. Sirius beginnt eine Beziehung mit Amelia Bones. Die Erforschung der Technologie aus Seth Erinnerung ist zu 90 Prozent abgeschlossen. Die Terranier entschließen sich sowohl die Technologie weiter zu entwickeln als auch sie mit ihrem eigenen Wissen neu zu erschaffen. Um das Verständnis zu festigen werden einige Teile auch rückentwickelt in der Hoffnung andere Lösungsansätze zu finden. Die Antiker-Technologie können sie weiterhin nur replizieren, jedoch fehlt ihnen noch eine Menge an Verständnis. US-Streitkräfte fliegen Luftangriffe auf Städte in Libyen als Rache für den Anschlag auf einen Berliner Nachtclub.

James und Lily Potter kaufen drei Pferderennbahnen. Mit ihnen sind sie in der Lage in kleinen Mengen das gestohlene Geld von Escobar zu waschen und so für die Gesellschaft nutzbar zu machen.

 **4 Mai 1986**

Das Kolonieschiff erreicht Dagobah und die Wohnmodule landen auf dem Planeten. Die Siedler beginnen damit das sumpfige Land zu entwässern und Ackerland zu erschaffen. Paramilitärische Einheiten greifen die Basis an und werden durch Einsatz von Schockgranaten unschädlich gemacht. Verärgert das sie immer wieder von Kriminellen angegriffen werden, entschließen sich die Terranier dazu selbst Teile von Kolumbien zu kontrollieren. Dazu unterwerfen sie die Soldaten und beginnen damit eine Armee aus paramilitärischen Einheiten, wie auch aus Klonen von Verbrechern aufzubauen. Innerhalb weniger Tage kontrollieren sie drei Gemeinden. Ziel ist es das Departamento de Nariño vollkommen unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Die ersten Terranier Kinder werden geboren. Einige Wiedergeborene beginnen magische Fähigkeiten zu zeigen. In der Nähe von Universitäten werden Cafés gekauft um dort Studenten anzuwerben und Geld zu verdienen. Im Dagobah System leben nun 470 Terranier, Pluto 600, Basis 40, Afrika 100, Amerika 50, Europa 20 und Japan 30.

 **4 Juli 1986**

Das Kolonieschiff ist zurück von Dagobah und wird wieder einsatzbereit gemacht. Weitere 400 Personen wird ein Leben in einer besseren Welt versprochen und somit für die Gesellschaft gewonnen. Den Kolonisten gelang es drei Hektar Land zu roden und nutzbar zu machen. Die ersten Studenten werden angeworben und in die Gesellschaft integriert. Der Cashflow steigt durch die neuen Cafés und die anderen Firmenbeteiligungen rasant. Auch das Vermögen der Potters und Blacks erholt sich langsam durch die riskanten Aktienkäufe wieder. Die Longbottoms beginnen auch mit der Finanzierung der Gesellschaft und der Politischen Arbeit. Frank Longbottom nimmt seine Arbeit als Auror wieder auf. Jedoch im Innendienst, da sein Körper noch zu schwach für den Außendienst ist. Mehrere kleine Unternehmen in Kolumbien werden gekauft und modernisiert. Die Anzahl der unterworfenen Kriminelle und Soldaten steigt um dreihundert Prozent. Zwei weitere Gemeinden werden nun politisch und administrativ kontrolliert. Die Lebensqualität wird durch gestohlenes Geld verbessert. Durch die Verbesserungen stellt sich die Bevölkerung auf ihre Seite und sind dankbar, dass es seit Monaten keine Morde oder Vergewaltigungen mehr in den Gemeinden gibt. Nish'ta wird weiterentwickelt und nun gegen alle Kriminelle eingesetzt. Aus Angst davor von den kolumbianischen Zauberern entdeckt zu werden, wird nach Möglichkeiten gesucht ihre Tätigkeiten vor diesen zu verstecken. Vierhundert Klonkammern werden fertig gestellt und man beginnt sofort mit der Wiedererweckung von Personen. Mit dem Fidelius-Zauber wird die Basis vor den Augen aller neugierigen Personen verborgen. Auch einige andere Operationsbasen werden mit dieser Methode verborgen.

Für seine gute Leistung in der Schule schenken Lily und James Harry ein kleines Forschungslabor wo er seine Ideen ausprobieren kann. Da er ein riesen Fan von Iron Man war, machte er sich sogleich daran sich eine eigene Iron Man Rüstung zu entwickeln. Als Basis für die Pulsantriebe nimmt Harry die Kara-kesh um fängt an sie zurück zu entwickeln.

 **4 August 1986**

Das Kolonieschiff erreicht wieder Dagobah und eine zweite Siedlung wird gegründet. Die ersten Pflanzen werden auf Dagobah angebaut und man plant in wenigen Jahren vollkommen autark zu sein. Ein paar Auroren erscheinen in Nariño um die seltsamen Vorkommnisse zu untersuchen. Jedoch finden sie nichts und verschwinden wieder. Sirius und Amelia heiraten und die beiden adoptieren Susan. Amelia wird von der neuen Gesellschaft erzählt und gebeten von ihr niemanden zu erzählen. Dumbledore versucht mit Hilfe des Ministeriums Einfluss auf Harry Leben zu erlangen. Der Versuch kann abgewendet werden, doch die Potters verlieren einiges an politischer Macht dabei. Sie entschließen sich neue Verbündete in der magischen Welt zu suchen. Das Heilmittel gegen den Werwolf-fluch wird bekannt gegeben. Innerhalb weniger Tage erscheinen hunderte Werwölfe bei ihnen, die es sich bis dato nicht getraut haben. Dutzende magische Kolonisten werden für die nächste Fahrt ausgewählt und ausgebildet um rasch große Gebiete urbar zu machen. Mit dem Vermögen der Potters, Blacks, Bones und Longbottom werden Investitionen in Europa getätigt. Ziel dieser Investitionen ist ein nachhaltiger Cashflow und ein wenig Einfluss in der Muggel-Gesellschaft. Es wird entschlossen so schnell wie möglich die anderen Terranier einen neuen Körper zu geben, damit die Gesellschaft noch schneller wachsen kann. Durch die neuen Klonkammern konnten 1236 Personen wiedererweckt werden. Es wird geplant die restlichen in den nächsten Monaten zu erwecken. Die Wiedererweckten werden über die gesamte Erde verteilt um bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen.

 **10 September 1986**

Ein weiteres Kolonieschiff wird in Auftrag gegeben. Die Anzahl der Wartungsroboter, die die Raumstation versorgen kann, hat ihr Maximum erreicht. Nun arbeiten 3000 Wartungsroboter rund um die Uhr um neue Schiffe und Plattformen zu bauen. Die ersten selbst entwickelten Kristalle werden getestet und für gut gefunden. Diese Kristalle sind durch ihren Aufbau schon um 1 Prozent leistungsfähiger als die aus Seth Gedächtnis. Auch der erste eigene Hyperraumantrieb wird gebaut und getestet, um die alten FTL-Triebwerke zu ersetzen. Die Erforschung neuer Energiesysteme wird begonnen. Beinahe alle Terranier haben wieder einen Körper und beginnen nun die Gesellschaft weiter auszubauen. Mitglieder des Cali- und Medellin-Kartells werden gesucht und unschädlich gemacht. Es kommt zu einem Kokainmangel in den USA. Die DEA wird auf sie aufmerksam und beginnt mit ihrer Untersuchung. Ihre Tätigkeiten werden auf Ecuador und Peru ausgeweitet. Ziel ist eine neue Nation auf dem Gebiet der drei Staaten. Das erste Transportschiff ist fertig. Das Design und viele Systeme stammen von einem Seed-Schiff doch auch große Teile wurden neu entwickelt. Ein Transportschiff ist 600 Meter lang, 400 Meter breit und 55 Meter hoch. Es ist in der Lage 6000 TEU in Form von ISO-Containern zu transportieren. Dieses erste Schiff ist noch mit dem alten FTL-Antrieb ausgestattet, jedoch werden die neueren Schiffe mit Hyperraumantrieben ausgestattet.

 **31 Oktober 1986**

Spione der DEA werden entdeckt und zu Doppelagenten umgewandelt. Immer wieder erscheinen kolumbianische Auroren und bringen die Gesellschaft leicht in Bedrängnis. Das Kolonieschiff bricht zum dritten Mal nach Dagobah auf. Im Schlepptau mehrere dutzend Bauplattformen um den Bau der Bespin Station voranzutreiben. Weitere drei Hektar Land werden urbar gemacht. Dutzende große Baumaschinen werden gekauft, zerlegt und mit Transportschiffen nach Dagobah gebracht um dort bei der Kolonialisierung zu helfen. Mit gefälschten Papieren beginnen hundert Terranier in Westeuropa an Arbeit zu suchen. Ziel ist es eine Infrastruktur auszubauen die es ihnen ermöglicht große Menge Baumaterial zu beschaffen, als auch Cashflow zu generieren. Eine 50 Mann starke magische Task-Force für den Kampf gegen die magischen Verbündeten der Rebellen wird gegründet. Ausgebildet werden sie von Lily und einigen Dutzend Muggel-Veteranen aus den unterschiedlichsten Kriegen. Es wird vorgeschlagen, dass alle Mitglieder der Task-Force als Vorsichtsmaßnahme DNA spendet und ihre Erinnerungen kopieren. So können sie wiedererweckt werden, wenn sie sterben. Viele lehnen dies ab und der Vorschlag wird fallen gelassen.

 **3 November 1986**

Die Bespin Station ist fertig gestellt und beginnt mit dem Bau von Wartungsrobotern und kleineren Plattformen die Ausgangspunkt für die Erweiterung der Station werden sollten. Der Plan wird aufgestellt, den gesamten Planeten durch einen riesigen Ring zu umgeben an dem alle Raumschiffe andocken können. So soll die Umwelt geschont werden und die Kapazität effizient ausgenützt werden. Zwei Dutzend Ingenieure ziehen in die Station ein um den Bau zu überwachen. Der Bau einer Schiffwerft wird begonnen. Einige dutzend kolumbianische Muggelgeborene schließen sich ihrer Sache an, wollen aber in Kolumbien bleiben um das Land von der Unterdrückung durch die Reinblüter zu reinigen.

 **31 Dezember 1986**

Das zweite Kolonieschiff ist fertig. Anders als das erste verfügte es schon über einen Hyperraumantrieb und verbesserte Energiesysteme. Dadurch konnte es die Strecke Erde Dagobah innerhalb von 4 Tagen erreichen. Ein Gebiet so groß wie 20 Fußballfelder wurde gerodet. Zum ersten Mal werden Nahrungsmittel auf Dagobah geerntet und eingelagert. Mit Hilfe der Baumaschinen werden mehrere Seen gegraben und die neuen Felder trockengelegt. Auch werden mehrere Brunnen gegraben und zwei Kläranlagen errichtet. Im Dagobah-System leben zu diesem Zeitpunkt 1381 Personen und die Zahl wird in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten weiter steigen. Auf der Erde kontrollieren die Terranier weite Gebiete von Nariño. Ihnen gelingt es alle kriminellen Banden aus ihren Gebieten zu vertreiben und den Bergbau zu kontrollieren. Der Goldabbau dieser Region ist fortan in ihrer Hand. Die Cafés schlossen sich zu einer großen Kette zusammen um ihre Gewinne zu steigern. Weiteres werden mehrere Baumärkte in den USA gekauft und zu einer Handelskette ausgebaut. Dadurch sinkt der Einkaufspreis und der Gewinn kann stark steigen. Mitglieder der Einwanderungsbehörde können für die Terranische Gesellschaft gewonnen werden. Ziel dieser Zusammenarbeit ist es, Illegale Einwanderer der USA ein neues Zuhause auf Dagobah anzubieten und so weitere Mitglieder zu lukrieren. Alle 100 Terranier die sich in Westeuropa sich eingeschleust haben, besitzen nun falsche Papiere, Geld und Arbeit.

Harry steckt Susan und Neville mit seiner Idee eine eigene Iron Man Rüstung zu besitzen an. Beiden fangen sich für Technik zu interessieren und nehmen bei Harry Unterricht. Darunter leidet jedoch Harrys Forschung, was dieser gerne in Kauf nahm um in einigen Jahren zwei Assistenten zu haben. Um es zu beschleunigen modifizierte er ihre Körper, damit ihre Gehirne leistungsfähiger sind.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Hallo meine Leser. Ich weiß, das ich seit langen nichts mehr veröffentlicht habe. Asche auf mein Haupt. Es gäbe viele Ausreden die ich jetzt euch erzählen könnte, aber ehrlich gestanden hatte ich auf diese Geschichte vergessen bei meiner Tagesplanung. Ja, ich hab hin und wieder ein wenig an der Geschichte geschrieben, aber das war meistens ausbessern von Logikfehlern und anderen Fehlern die mir beim schreiben nicht so sehr aufgefallen waren. Auch habe ich immer wieder neuen Inhalt in die einzelnen Abschnitte gestopft, damit alles ungefähr realistisch dahergekommen ist. Teilweise war auch die Recherche** **für die einzelnen Ereignisse einfach ein Albtraum. Ihr wisst nicht wie viele Seiten ich durchsuchen musste bis ich endlich eine gefunden habe wo genau stand wie viel Getreide man aus einen Hektar Land erwirtschaften kann. Das sind Hintergrundinformationen die ich herausgesucht habe und dann am Ende aus der Geschichte gelassen wurden, weil es wirklich insane gewesen wäre, wenn ich ihnen auch diese Beschränkung auferlegt habe.**

 **In diesen Kapitel habe ich versucht einige Aspekte der Magie in die Technikwelt meiner Figuren einfließen zu lassen. Einige kleinere Aspekte der Magie werden in diesen Kapitel sogar schon beleuchtet. Viel ist es noch nicht, aber der Terranier sind ja noch nicht klug genug für die Entschlüsselung der wahren Geheimnisse der Magie.**

 **Sehr viel möchte ich jetzt nicht mehr schreiben, da ich selbst lange Einleitungen vor Geschichten hasse und sie meistens überspringe. Aber diejenigen die sich aufraffen und sich das alles durchlesen werden einige Hintergründe erfahren. Ich werde auch versuchen euch so schnell wie möglich einige meiner Exeltabellen zukommen zu lassen, wo ihr genau sehen könnt wie viele Terraner sich wo befinden.**

 **Kapitel 3: Jahr 1987**

 **20 Jänner 1987**

Eine weitere Fuhr Baumaschine erreicht Dagobah. Diese werden jedoch schon mit Energiekristallen betrieben. Nun können pro Tag 3 Hektar gerodet werden. Ziel ist es 800 Hektar für die Nahrungsmittelproduktion zu roden. Die Infrastruktur der ersten Siedlung ist abgeschlossen. Die restlichen 800 Kolonisten ziehen in die Siedlung ein, die sich nun Kandor nennt. 10 Prozent der Schiffwerft über Dagobah sind abgeschlossen.

Es wird Kontakt mit Muggelgeborenen aufgenommen, welche die Zaubererwelt wegen zu geringer Jobaussichten verlassen wollen. Vieler dieser Muggelgeborenen kommen aus den Westlichen Ländern, da China und die Sowjetunion in einer geheimen ethnischen Säuberung tausende Muggelgeborene ermordet hatte. Dies fiel nicht auf, da sie dies über mehrere Jahrzehnte hinweg taten indem sie die Kinder vergifteten.

10.000 Muggelgeborene würden sich auf der Stelle der Gesellschaft anschließen, wenn sie einen Flug nach Dagobah erhalten könnten. Zusammen mit den Angehörigen die ihnen folgen wollen kommt diese Gruppe auf vierzigtausend Personen. Lily Potter stellt fest, dass sie wieder schwanger ist. Starbuck wird aufgekauft und in die Café-Kette integriert. Alle Gebiete von Nariño stehen nun unter der Kontrolle der Terranier. Gemeinden im Department de Cauca werden nun ins Visier genommen. Die Lebensqualität in den kontrollierten Gebieten steigt rasant an.

Mitglieder des Cali-Kartells werden verstärkt ins Visier genommen und beseitigt. Auch können mehrere dutzend Plantagen zerstört werden und große Mengen an Drogen, Waffen und Geld erbeutet werden. Beteiligungen an österreichischen Unternehmen werden gekauft und einer Investmentgruppe eingegliedert. Dabei haben sie einige Mühe, da ihnen immer wieder die Bürokratie Steine in den Weg legt. Um den Prozess ein wenig zu Beschleunigen werden sie von einigen Beamten aufgefordert ein wenig Schmiergeld zu zahlen. Da sie dies nicht tun wollen wird nach einer Lösung gegen die Bürokratie gesucht.

Es wird begonnen einen Wissensspeicher mit allem Wissenschaftlichen Wissen der Muggels anzulegen um es so allen Terraniern zur Verfügung zu stellen. Hundert Studenten werden überzeugt sich den Terranier anzuschließen. Damit erhalten sie nicht nur junge Bewohner, sondern auch ihr Wissen.

 **14 Februar 1987**

Es gelingt die erste Hybridtechnologie zwischen Muggel- und Goa'uld-Technologie zu erschaffen. Ein Motherboard mit einer Kristall-CPU und einem Speicher auf Kristalliner Basis. Es ist nun möglich drei Digitale Zustände leicht darzustellen. Die Terranier entschließen sich, ihre Systeme auf die Basis drei umzustellen. Dies hat den Vorteil, dass es nicht nur zu einer großen Kompression der Datenmengen kommt, sondern auch, dass es schwerer ist ihre Systeme zu kopieren. Denn sowohl die Antiker, als auch die Muggel und Goa´uld verwenden die Basis 2 für ihre Systeme.

Das erste Kolonieschiff wird aktualisiert, damit es schneller nach Dagobah reisen kann. Ein weiteres Schiff wird in Auftrag gegeben. Die Terranier beginnen damit Verteidigungssysteme zu entwickeln, die denen der Goa'uld überlegen sind. Kolumbianische Soldaten führen Nachforschungen in Nariño durch. Einer wird gefangen genommen und verhört. Sie finden heraus das korrupte Regierungsmitglieder versuchen die Kontrolle über die Goldminen zu erlangen. Diese werden jedoch gefangen genommen, beraubt und hingerichtet. Das Cali-Kartell steht kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Die geheimen Geldkonten des Kartells werden in der Schweiz entdeckt und leergeräumt. Das Geld wird verwendet um noch mehr Personen für die Sache zu gewinnen. In einem Versteck werden Druckplatten für 20, 50 und 100 Dollar-Scheinen gefunden.

Die Potters werden von Fenrir Greyback angegriffen. Harry konnte mir seinen Kara-kesh Greyback töten, als dieser versuchte ihn zu beißen. Lily und James machten Greybacks Rudel unschädlich.

Um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, wurden die Leichen mit den Zat'nik'tel aufgelöst.

Waisenhäuser in Indien und China für unerwünschte Mädchen werden eröffnet. Ziel ist es, die Kinder zu retten und der Gesellschaft einzuverleiben. Innerhalb weniger Wochen werden über tausend Kinder abgegeben. Vor allen chinesische Familien geben ihre Töchter ab, da sie wegen der ein Kind Politik nur ein Kind haben konnten und sie lieber einen Jungen hätten. Schulen und Schlafmöglichkeiten werden für die Kinder auf Dagobah geschaffen. Es wird angenommen, dass sie innerhalb von 3 Monaten alle erdenklichen Vorbereitungen fertig haben um die Kinder in ihre Gesellschaft zu integrieren und Adoptiveltern zu finden. Die Zahl der Bewohner von Dagobah steigt auf 2500.

Zwei weitere Siedlungen werden gegründet und der Boden bereit gemacht für den Anbau von Lebensmitteln. Die neue Hauptstadt wird geplant. Jedoch fehlen ihnen noch große Menge an Arbeitern und Maschinen um die Arbeit innerhalb ihrer gesetzten Ziele zu erreichen. Durch einige unbemannte Test wird festgestellt das magische Koffer den Hyperraumantrieb eines Raumschiffes nicht stört, jedoch den FTL-Antrieb kollabieren lässt. Die neuen Transportschiffe werden deshalb mit Hyperraumantrieben ausgestattet, damit man die Frachträume mit Ausdehnungszaubern auf das 30-Fache erweitern konnte. Mit dieser Methode kann auch die Werft auf Pluto stark erweitert werden wodurch die Werft Raum für 10 Kolonieschiffe besaß. Die Ausstattung der Transporter mit Hyperraumtriebwerken führte jedoch zu einer Verzögerung in ihrer Fertigstellung, da die Herstellung dieser viel Zeit- wie auch Ressourcenintensiver waren.

Mit dem Bau von Sägewerken und Tischlereien wird begonnen um Bauholz nicht weiter von der Erde importieren zu müssen.

 **21 März 1987**

10 Lichtjahre von Dagobah entfernt wird ein beschädigtes Al'kesh entdeckt. Ein Trupp Techniker bergen das Schiff und bringen es zur Untersuchung nach Dagobah.

Vier Kolonieschiff werden in Auftrag gegeben und auch 20 Transportschiffe. Mehrere hundert Wartungsroboter werden nach Dagobah gebracht um einerseits beim Bau der Schiffswerft zu helfen, andererseits um dort mit dem Bau zwanzig weiterer Werften zu beginnen. Grund für diese Aufteilung ist, das nicht mehr als hundert an einer Werft arbeiten konnten und die erste noch einige Wochen brauchte um groß genug zu sein, damit alle dort arbeiten konnten.

Ein großer Durchbruch bei der Energieversorgung wird erzielt. Ihre Naquada-Reaktoren produzieren doppelt so viel Energie als die aus Seth-Erinnerungen. Die Bauplätze der restlichen achtzehn Versorgungssiedlungen werden gesucht. Sie entschließen sich vorerst keine neuen Mitglieder anzuwerben, sondern zuerst einmal alle Muggelgeborene mit Familie nach Dagobah zu bringen.

Es wird begonnen Falschgeld zu drucken. Damit sie möglichst viel davon in Umlauf bringen können ohne dass es auf sie zurück fällt wird das Geld zuerst einmal nicht ausgegeben, sondern gehortet.

Weitere Gebiete in Kolumbien werden unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht. Immer öfters kommen sie in Konflikt mit der Regierung und kriminellen Organisationen.

Durch den exzessiven Einsatz von Nish'ta können sie alle Regierungsebenen von Österreich unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Dutzende Reformen werden innerhalb weniger Wochen durch das Parlament gebracht. Die Landesregierungen werden aufgelöst und tausende Regierungsbeamte entlassen. Dutzende Gemeinden werden fusioniert und auch Bezirke zusammengelegt.

Es kommt vieler Orts zu Protesten gegen diese Maßnahmen, doch Nish'ta sei Dank, konnten diese schnell beseitigt werden. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte des Landes kommt es wegen diesen Maßnahmen zu einem Haushaltsüberschuss und das gleich mit 10 Prozent. Die Schulden des Landes steigen jedoch, da nun alle Schulden der Bundesländer mit denen des Staates zusammengeführt wurden. Die Schuldenquote stieg von 60 auf 130 Prozent des Bruttoinlandsprodukts. Vielen Ex-Politikern wird der Prozess gemacht, da sie für die hohe Verschuldung Österreichs verantwortlich gemacht werden. Den verurteilten Politikern wurde ihr gesamtes Vermögen exekutiert und ihre Pensionen auf die Mindestpension reduziert. Der gesamte Regierungsapparat wurde auf Diät geschickt und viele Posten ersatzlos gestrichen.

Vielen Bauern in Kolumbien wird angeboten direkt ihre Lebensmittel an die Terranier zu verkaufen und so mehr für ihre Ware zu erhalten. Durch diese Aktion konnte die Lebensmittelversorgung für mehrere Monate gesichert werden.

In Kolumbien und Ecuador kommt es zu einem Erdbeben der Stärke sieben. Über tausend Menschen sterben bei diesen Beben und viele verlieren ihre Häuser.

 **23 April 1987**

Ein Viertel von Kolumbien konnte unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht werden. Sie beginnen damit die Lebensmittelproduktion so gut es geht zu steigern. Die Städte Cali und Medellin werden von den Kartellen gesäubert. Die Kartell-Mitglieder werden alle hingerichtet und ihre Wertgegenstände beschlagnahmt. Die Steuereinnahmen von Kolumbien brechen zusammen, da kein Drogengeld mehr die Kassen füllt. Das Al'kesh erreicht den Pluto, wo es fachmännisch untersucht wird. Sie stellen fest, dass die Technologie des Schiffes weiter fortgeschritten war, als sie angenommen hatten. Die Daten des Navigationssystems konnten ausgelesen werden und somit mehrere Planeten des Besitzers entdeckt werden. Das Al'kesh wird repariert und weitere drei gebaut. Es wird beschlossen einen der leicht besiedelten Planeten des Goa'uld anzugreifen und die Technologie des Planeten zu erbeuten. Mit der Erforschung und Bau von Flugabwehr wird begonnen.

Durch die Reformen in Österreich investieren immer mehr ausländische Investoren im Land. Verträge werden mit der UDSSR geschlossen. Dadurch war Österreich ein neutraler Umschlageplatz von Produkten aus der UDSSR und in diese. Nullkommaacht Prozent des Warenwerts werden jedoch als Gebühr verlangt. Die Einnahmen Österreichs schnellen drastisch in die Hölle, da viele westliche Unternehmen einen neuen Markt so erschließen können. Alle Steuern werden abgeschafft und gegen eine Konsumsteuer ersetzt. Diese wird auch auf Geldtransaktionen aufgeschlagen. Durch die klare Steuerlinie ziehen immer mehr Personen nach Österreich. Durch die billigen Produkte aus den Westen bricht schleppend die Wirtschaft der Ostblock-Staaten zusammen.

In mehreren Staaten kommt es zu Unruhen, die von den Parteien nicht unterdrückt werden können. Die Bauarbeiter auf Dagobah kommen mit den Bauvorhaben ihrer Regierung nicht mehr hinterher. Trotz beinahe unendlicher Ressourcen können sie nicht schneller arbeiten, da sie zu wenige sind. Personen werden von den Schiffswerften abgezogen und für die Beschleunigung der Bauarbeiten eingesetzt. Die ersten tausendachthundert Muggelgebornen erreichen Dagobah und helfen beim Aufbau. Da sie mit dem Bau von Wohnungen nicht nachkommen, leben sie am Anfang in provisorischen Zelten. Man transferiert die ersten Nutztiere zu ihrer neuen Heimat.

 **28 Mai 1987**

Die Al`kesh machen sich auf den Weg zu dem Goa´uld Planeten den die Terranier Alpha One nennen, um ihn zu erobern. Unter den Mitgliedern der Task-Force sind mehrere Zauberer. Die Position in Kolumbien kann gefestigt werden. Immer mehr Teile des Landes fallen unter ihre Kontrolle. Es wird begonnen den Einfluss in Peru und Ecuador auszubauen. Vor allen die Unternehmen sind Ziel ihrer Expansion. Durch die Konkurrenz aus Österreich bricht die Wirtschaft in Jugoslawien weitgehend zusammen. Slowenien und Kroatien erklären sich unabhängig und verabschieden eigene Verfassungen. Serbische Politiker machen Österreich dafür verantwortlich das Slowenien und Kroatien sich unabhängig erklärt haben. Es kommt zu Spannungen zwischen Jugoslawien und Österreich. In der Tschechoslowakei kommt es vieler Orts zu Protesten und Demonstrationen. Ukrainische Panzer werden eingesetzt um die Unruhen in Kiew zu unterdrücken.

Mehrere Dutzend Personen sterben bei der Niederschlagung der Unruhen. Die Sowjetunion zieht sich aus Afghanistan zurück. Radikale Islamisten und Taliban-Mitglieder übernehmen die Kontrolle über das Land. Dabei werden sie von Pakistan und Saudi-Arabien mit Waffen und Geld versorgt. Die Ethnische Säuberung Afghanistan beginnt. Alle Bauroboter können nun an der Schiffswerft mitarbeiten. Mehrere Rohstoffschiffe werden in Auftrag gegeben, da der Hunger der jungen Gesellschaft immer schwerer zu stillen ist. Weitere achthundert Muggelgeborene siedeln mit Familie auf Dagobah. Die letzten Wochen und Monaten hatten sie ihre Häuser verkauft und alle Wertgegenstände nach Dagobah gebracht. Obwohl sie nur in Zelten wohnen konnten, sind sie erleichtert endlich von der Erde weg zu sein. Mit dem Zustrom an Arbeitern können siebzig weitere Siedlungen gegründet werden. Unter diesen Siedlungen sind auch die 18 Versorgungssiedlungen für die Hauptstadt.

Die 2000 Waisenkinder werden nach Dagobah gebracht, wo sich vierhundert Frauen um die Kinder kümmern. Da die Kinder noch recht jung waren, benötigte man noch keine Kindergärten, jedoch wurde schon ein Ausbildungsplan erstellt und Lehrer ausgebildet. Mehrere Schulen für die Kinder der Muggelgeborenen und anderen Kolonisten sind fertig gestellt und nehmen ihre Arbeit auf. Durch die Gentherapie die jeder Kolonist über sich ergehen lassen muss, erhöht sich die Leistungsfähigkeit aller Kinder und der Lehrstoff kann um zehn Prozent schneller durchgenommen werden. Für einige Waisenkinder konnten Adoptiveltern gefunden werden, jedoch nicht für alle. Zwei weitere Kolonieschiffe sind fertig gestellt.

Mit Harrys Hilfe haben Neville und Susan Okklumentik erlernt und beginnen nun ihr Wissen über die Naturwissenschaften zu erweitern. Es gelang Harry einen ersten Prototyp zu bauen. Dieser war in der Lage einen starken Impuls auszusenden. Er beginnt damit eigene Kristalle zu züchten und sich mit der neuralen Steuerung seiner Systeme zu beschäftigen.

Die Blacks, Potters, Lupins und Longbottoms gründen eine Vereinigung die sich die Rumtreiber nennt. Durch dies Vereinigung wollen sie ihre eigenen Interessen in der Gesellschaft stärker durchsetzen, da sie immer wieder zurückgehalten werden in der Entfaltung ihrer Ziele. Auf Sirius Vorschlag hin werden die Tonks in die Vereinigung eingeladen. Mit Hilfe von Andromeda gelingt es ihnen eine Liste aller Muggelgeborenen Schüler die in den nächsten Jahren nach Hogwarts gehen sollten zu erwerben. Da diese noch keine Ausbildung hatten wurden sie noch nicht von den anderen Terranier in die Gemeinschaft eingeladen. Sie beginnen damit sich mit diesen Familien in Kontakt zu treten. Durch ihre Verbindung zur magischen Task Force können sie 10 ausgebildete Soldaten zu ihrer Gruppe dazuzählen.

 **17 Juni 1987**

Die Task Force erreicht Alpha One und können die Jaffa neutralisieren. Sie stellen fest das halbautomatische Waffen gegen die Rüstungen der Jaffa wenig ausrichten. Aus diesem Grund werden alle Soldaten mit Panzerbrechender Munition ausgerüstet. Nur durch die Zauberer gelang es ihnen ohne Verluste die hundert Jaffa zu töten. Die Waffen der Jaffa werden eingesammelt und für spätere Verwendung eingelagert. Die Verfassung der Sklaven wird ermittelt und ihnen angeboten ihnen nach Dagobah zu folgen. Nach wenigen Tagen einigten sich die Sklaven sich ihnen anzuschließen und die Gesellschaft wächst um weitere 4000 Seelen. In den nächsten Monaten würden sie alle nach Dagobah verlegt werden, wo es für sie sicherer war. Das Stargate des Planeten wird untersucht, da die Terranier noch sehr wenig über diese Technologie wissen und noch kein funktionierendes Gate gefunden hatten.

Mit Hilfe der Zauberer erreichten die Terranier ihr Ziel 800 Hektar Land für die Landwirtschaft zu roden. Weitere 1000 Hektar werden in Auftrag gegeben um für alle Nahrung anbauen zu können und andererseits Platz für weitere Siedlungen zu schaffen. Einer der großen Hangars der Schiffswerft ist fertig gestellt und beginnt mit dem Bau von Wohnmodulen. Der Hangar ist 1000 Meter lang und 500 Meter breit und hat eine Fläche von 300.000 Quadratmetern. Mit diesem Hangar sind sie in der Lage jeden Monat 700 Wohnmodule zu fertigen. Es wird beschlossen, dass die Schiffswerft die nächsten 3 Jahren nur Wohnmodule und Wartungsroboter produzieren sollte. In Slowenien und Kroatien kommt es vereinzelt zu Gefechten mit serbischen Soldaten. Die Lage in Jugoslawien spitzt sich immer weiter zu. Serbien zieht seine Truppen zusammen, um die Landesverräter zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Tausende slowenische Polizisten und Soldaten, wie auch kroatische desertieren und schließen sich der Bewegung zur Befreiung ihrer Länder an. Serbische Soldaten werden von ihren Landsleuten in Slowenien und Kroatien festgenommen. In Kroatien kommt es vieler Orts zu Zusammenstößen zwischen den einzelnen Volksgruppen. Einigen serbischen Soldaten gelingt es einige Grenzübergänge zu Österreich zu erobern.

Um seine Grenze zu verteidigen zieht Österreich seine Truppen an der slowenischen Grenze zusammen. Es kommt zu Schlägereien in Bosnien, da alle drei Völker unabhängig sein wollen. Tausend Muggelgeborene erreichen Dagobah und helfen beim Bau erster Industriegebäude. Erste Wirtschaftliche und soziale Strukturen werden in allen Siedlungen errichtet. Der Wohlstand der Gesellschaft wächst mit jeder neuen Person weiter an. Dutzende chinesische Studenten bitten um Aufnahme in die Gesellschaft. Viele halten das Kommunistische Regime nicht mehr aus und wollen mit ihren Familien fliehen. Nun werden große Teile Kolumbiens direkt durch die Terranier organisiert. In den besetzten Gebieten steigt der Wohlstand und immer mehr Personen flüchten vor der Regierung.

Die Kolumbianische Regierung bittet die Vereinigten Staaten um Hilfe bei der Bekämpfung der „Rebellen". Die fünfte US-Infanteriedivision wird nach Kolumbien verlegt um die Rebellen zu bekämpfen. In der US-Regierung hatte man die Sorge, die Rebellen könnten in Panama einmarschieren und das Land übernehmen, was ihre Interessen in dieser Region durchkreuzen würde. Als Rache für diese Verlegung wird der Stützpunkt Bahía Málaga erobert und die überlebenden Truppen auf ihre Seite gezogen. Die Erinnerungen der Truppen werden kopiert und Klonkörper von den Soldaten erstellt. Sie sind so in der Lage jeden Monat zweitausend Soldaten zu produzieren. Es wird beschlossen ganz Kolumbien in den nächsten drei Monaten zu erobern und die Regierung zu Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Die ersten Flugabwehrwaffen werden konstruiert. Diese Waffen waren Raketen mit Pulstriebwerk und Goa´uld-Sensoren. Durch diese Zusammensetzung war es sehr schwer sie zu täuschen und sie wurden für die Vernichtung von Todesgleitern entwickelt.

 **31 Juli 1987**

Serbien marschiert in Kroatien ein und es kommt zu mehreren blutigen Gefechten. Ferner erklärt Serbien Österreich den Krieg, da es viele Flüchtlinge aus Slowenien und Kroatien aufnahm. Österreich bittet die ehemaligen Besatzungsmächte Österreichs um die versprochene Hilfe, die ihnen nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg versprochen wurde. Jedoch lehnen sie eine Intervention ab, da sie es für einen lokalen Krieg halten und sich nicht in einen Krieg Blockfreier Staaten einmischen wollten. Kleinere Militärtrupps der JNA greifen die Grenzübergänge zu Österreich an und verletzen dabei österreichische Soldaten. Österreich reagiert mit sechzig M60 Pattons und 80 Saurer 4K 4FA die zusammen mit der 17. Infanterie über die Grenze geschickt werden um die slowenischen Polizisten bei der Vertreibung der JNA behilflich zu sein. Die Panzer werden Slowenien als Hilfe überlassen, während die restlichen Truppen drei Tage später mit Luft Unterstützung eintreffen.

Slowenien, Kroatien und Österreich unterschreiben einen Vertrag, der die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Militärs der drei Nationen regelte. Viele westliche Nationen protestieren gegen diesen Vertrag und erste Sanktionen gegen die Länder werden verhängt. Jedoch wurden sie schnell wieder zurückgenommen, weil einerseits die Unternehmen gegen sie protestierten, andererseits die Ostblock Länder den drei Staaten volle Unterstützung zusicherten, sollten die Sanktionen nicht aufgehoben werden. Die Mitglieder der EG brechen die Beitrittsverhandlungen mit Österreich mit der Begründung ab, kein friedliches Land mehr zu sein. In Ungarn und der Tschechoslowakei kommt es zu einem unblutigen Machtwechsel der von den Terranier angestiftet wurde. Der Warschauer Pakt kommt immer mehr in Bedrängnis. Erste Stimmen werden laut, wonach mehrere Staaten aus dem Pakt aussteigen wollen. Es kommt zu einem Terroranschlag auf das Hauptquartier der CIA der von den Taliban verübt wurde. Papiere werden in Umlauf gebracht, wonach die CIA Jahre lang die Taliban mit Ausbildern und Waffen versorgt hatte.

Ronald Reagan muss wegen seinen Verstrickungen in die Angelegenheit zurücktreten. Die ersten vierzig Flüchtlinge werden von den Goa'uld besetzten Planeten nach Dagobah gebracht und integrieren sich langsam in die Gesellschaft. Weitere tausend Muggelgeborene erreichen Dagobah.

Der Gesellschaft gelingt es Waffenplattformen zu entwickeln. Diese mit Stabkanonen ausgestatten Satelliten werden zur Verteidigung Dagobah eingesetzt. Drei Kolonieschiffe werden fertig gestellt und werden in den nächsten Tagen zum ersten Mal mit Kolonisten aufbrechen.

Den Terranier gelingt es die ersten Gemeinden in Peru und Ecuador unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Mehrere kolumbianische Truppenverbände können ausgeknockt und umgedreht werden. Die Zahl der Truppen die auf Seiten der Terranier gegen die ehemalige Regierung kämpfen steigt an. Große Gebiete Kolumbien fallen unter ihre Kontrolle, die US-Stützpunkte auf den Gebieten werden erobert und die Waffen erbeutet. In den USA werden Stimmen laut, dass man sich aus dem Land zurückziehen sollte.

Mehrere Maquila-Betriebe in Mexiko werden unter die Kontrolle der Terranier gebracht und die Preise für die Produktion verdoppelt. Viele internationale Konzerne müssen deswegen ihre Preise drastisch erhöhen, was zu Unmut vor allen in den USA führte. Die Arbeitsbedingungen für die Mitarbeiter der Betriebe wird verbessert sowie die Entlohnung. Die Betriebe werden jedoch auch als Orte für die Rekrutierung von neuen Bewohnern von Dagobah missbraucht sowie zur Geldwäsche von Drogen- und Falschgeld.

Die Planer die für neue Strukturierungen Österreich verantwortlich waren werden ihres Amtes enthoben. Viele Terranier waren der Meinung, dass sie mit ihrem Vorgehen Europa destabilisierten und Leid über viele Personen brachten. Es wird nach Lösungen gesucht wie man den angerichteten Schaden ohne den exzessiven Einsatz von Nish'ta wieder beseitigen konnte.

Verärgert von dieser Entmachtung ziehen die Planer nach Afrika wo sie neue Pläne schmieden, wie sie an genug Geld kommen können um ihre eigene Siedlung zu gründen. Sie beenden ihre Beziehungen mit den Terranier und nennen sich fortan die Erleuchteten. Ihrer Meinung nach, waren sie die auserwählten um die Welt vor der Tyrannei der Religion zu retten. Ihr Anführer war al-Hakam ein ehemaliger Anführer der Banu Quraiza. Seine Frau Raihana wurde von Mohamed versklavt und er wurde Mohameds Verbündeten Seth als Wirt übergeben. Die Erleuchteten waren der Meinung, dass man durch die totale Vernichtung des Islams eine der Basen von Seth Macht zerstören könne.

Nach langen Betteln und Flehen erhält Harry seinen eigenen Wartungsroboter. Damit ist er in der Lage seine Maschinen viel schneller zu bauen. Sein Computer wurde von ihm durch einen Superrechner aus Kristallprozessoren und Datenkristallen ausgetauscht. Nun kann er viel mehr Daten verarbeiten und er kann nun seine Programme im Geist schreiben ohne sie jedes Mal händisch einzugeben.

Die Rumtreiber konnten einige Familien davon überzeugen sich ihrer Sache anzuschließen.

 **23 August 1987**

Erste Österreichisch-Slowenische Truppen greifen im Kampf zwischen Kroatien und Serbien ein. Durch die stärkeren Truppen müssen sich die serbischen Truppen zurückziehen. Eine größere Offensive wird geplant um Serbien ganz in die Knie zu zwingen. Mazedonien, Bosnien und Herzegowina und Kosovo erklären ihre Unabhängigkeit von Serbien. Serbokroaten und Bosnische Serben versuchen mit Gewalt Gebiete in denen sie die Mehrheit stellen alle anderen Völker zu vertreiben. Die österreichische Regierung gibt der Industrie den Auftrag Panzer und Waffen für den Krieg zu produzieren. Daimler-Steyr-Puch beginnt mehrere dutzend SK-105 Kürassier für den Kampf zu bauen.

Es gelingt den Terraniern durch Einsatz von Beruhigungsmitteln und Zaubersprüchen mehr als neunzig Prozent der Zivilisten aus dem Umkämpften Gebiet zu retten. Die restlichen 10 Prozent waren schon vorher geflohen. Der Krieg breitet sich wie ein Feuer über Europa aus. In der DDR wird ein Anschlag auf die Regierung verübt bei dem die Hälfte aller Regierungsmitglieder den Tod finden. Die USA marschiert in Panama ein, da die dortige Regierung die Verträge mit den USA nicht achten will. Obwohl zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen, gelang es den Truppen Panamas drei Flugzeugträger der Nimitz-Klasse mit Raketen zu zerstören, die von den Terraniern geliefert wurden.

Dabei verloren die US-Streitkräfte 21.000 Soldaten. Österreich gibt neue negativ verzinste Staatsanleihen in Wert von 500 Milliarden Dollar heraus um die alten Anleihen mit einem Mal zu tilgen. Durch eine Manipulation durch die Terranier kaufen dutzende amerikanische Fonds und Banken die negativ verzinsten Staatsanleihen, die noch dazu mit einer Laufzeit von 50 Jahren belegt sind und eine frühzeitige Rückzahloption enthalten. Die Zinsen die Österreich jährlich erhält werden in die Wirtschaft gesteckt um diese noch weiter auszubauen. Dadurch steigt jedoch die Verschuldung Österreichs auf über 300 Prozent des Bruttoinlandsproduktes. Mehrere amerikanische Banken müssen wegen den Kauf der Anleihen massive Abschreibungen tätigen. Das amerikanische Wirtschaftswachstum sinkt um drei Prozent. Die Familien der ersten tausendachthundert Muggelgeborenen die schon auf Dagobah sind, folgen ihren Familienmitgliedern nach Dagobah. Durch den Nachzug steigt die Anzahl der Bewohner um 3000 Personen. Die Familien kauften mit ihren Vermögen Baumaterial und Lebensmittel um ihr Leben auf Dagobah ein wenig autarker zu gestalten. Zwei Kolonieschiffe werden fertig gestellt und den Flüchtlingen der Goa'uld-Welt zusammen mit vier Transportschiffen zur Verfügung gestellt. Eine Task-Force wird gegründet um zwei weitere Planeten des Goa´uld zu erobern. Durch die Befragung der Jaffa die gefangen genommen wurden, erfuhren sie, dass einer der beiden Planeten eine große Werft beheimate und durch drei Hatak verteidigt wird. Der andere war ein Garnisonsplanet auf den ca. 10.000 Jaffa stationiert waren. Nach ersten Erhebungen würde die Task-Force aus fünfhundert Mann bestehen und war somit nicht stark genug um einen der Planeten zu erobern. Jedoch wurden Pläne erstellt wie es funktionieren könnte. Spionagesatelliten werden zu den beiden Planeten gesendet um die Truppenbewegungen des Feindes zu überwachen.

In Kolumbien kann der US-Stützpunkt Tres Esquinas erobert werden. Dabei können nicht nur 3000 Soldaten als Gefangene genommen werden, sondern auch große Mengen an Kriegsmaterial erbeutet werden. Die Belagerung der kolumbianischen Hauptstadt beginnt. In Peru kann die Region Loreto unter terranischer Kontrolle gebracht werden.

 **31 September 1987**

Die US-Streitkräfte werden vollkommen aus Kolumbien vertrieben und die Regierung endgültig gestürzt. In den vergangenen Wochen hatten sich immer mehr Menschen dem neuen Staat spanisch Amerika angeschlossen. Obwohl noch kein offizieller Staat, verfügte es doch schon über ein großes Staatsgebiet, eigene Verfassung, Währung, Einheiten und Regierung. Durch den Druck der US-Regierung weigerte sich bis dato jedes Land sie als neuen Staat anzuerkennen. Die USA verhängt ein Wirtschaftsembargo gegen das Land, wodurch der Außenhandel stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Die Truppen Kroatien, Slowenien und Österreich konnten sich gemeinsam formieren.

Die Offensive gegen Serbien kommt immer weiter ins Rollen, da es nun auch den anderen Teilrepubliken den Krieg erklären musste. Erste Kriegsverbrechen werden begannen, als Paramilitärs mehrere Zivilisten einfach erschossen, die sich vor den Terranier versteckt hatten. Alle Flüchtlinge vom Goa´uld Planeten haben auf Dagobah ihre neue Heimat gefunden. Einige der Bürger meldeten sich Freiwillig für den Kampf gegen die Goa´uld. Die US-Streitkräfte in Panama festigen ihre Stellung und bereiten sich für die Invasion von spanisch Amerika vor. Aus Rache für die baldige Invasion werden die Vereinigten Staaten mit großen Mengen an Drogen geflutet. Die Einnahmen des neuen Staates steigern sich dadurch rapide. Die Terranier beliefern den Staat mit Sensoren und Flugabwehr um die feindlichen Flugzeuge zu zerstören.

Auf einer Fläche von 1200 Hektar werden auf Dagobah nun Lebensmittel angebaut. Den Bürgern wird geraten in den Gärten die ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt werden Obst und Gemüse anzubauen. Es wurde errechnet das sie mit den 1200 Hektar ca. zweiundfünfzigtausend Personen versorgen können. Weitere 3000 Hektar werden jedoch für den Anbau von Lebensmitteln bereitgemacht. Ein Team, angeführt von Sirius Black, kauft mehrere Zuchtbullen für den Aufbau einer eigenen Rinderzucht.

Dreitausend Familienmitglieder der Muggelgeborenen siedeln auf Dagobah. Die ersten Ziegelhäuser werden gebaut. Personen aus Amerika werden das Ziel der Anwerbungsversuche. Vor allen Personen aus den vereinigten Staaten wird das Angebot gemacht, sich der Gesellschaft anzuschließen. Da diese Personen oft schon einen gewissen Bildungsstandard hatten und auch über einiges an Geld, belasten sie die junge Gesellschaft nicht so stark wie die armen Chinesen oder Inder. Mehrere dutzend Rohstoffschiffe werden in Auftrag gegeben.

Die Rumtreiber kaufen Baumaterial in Wert von sechs Millionen Pfund. Mit diesem Baumaterial werden vier Siedlungen auf Dagobah gegründet. Ziel dieser Aktion ist die weitere Vormachtstellung ihres Bündnisses. 800 Bauarbeitern wird von ihnen die Möglichkeit gegeben mit ihren Familien auf Dagobah zu leben. Dafür müssen sie aber beim Bau der Stadt helfen, die von den Siedlungen versorgt werden sollte. Die Bauarbeiter konnten dann entweder in der Stadt Cokeworth leben oder in den Siedlungen. Baumaschinen konnten von den anderen Terranier für achtzigtausend Arbeitsstunden erworben werden. Die vier Siedlungen waren für je tausend Personen ausgelegt und diese würden folgen, wenn die Siedlungen soweit waren.

 **24 Oktober 1987**

In Rumänien kommt es zu einem blutigen Putsch gegen die Regierung. Rechtsextreme Gruppierungen kommen an die Macht und beginnen mit der Verhaftung früher Minister. Serbische Truppen können alle aus Kroatien vertrieben werden und eine Offensive zur Zerschlagung der Serbischen Armee wird gestartet.

In der Tschechoslowakei kommt es zu unzähligen Reformen und man einigt sich weiter zusammen zu arbeiten, jedoch die Kompetenzen neu zu ordnen. Die beiden Teilstaaten erhalten mehr Autonomie, jedoch wird die Gesetzgebung und die Außenpolitik weiterhin von der gemeinsamen Regierung entschieden. Es kommt zu neuen Wahlen die von Mittelinks Parteien gewonnen werden. US-Streitkräfte greifen den Staat spanisch Amerika an. Die Tarnkappenbomber der USA werden dabei überraschenderweise neutralisiert, ehe sie auch eines der Ziele zerstören konnten.

Die Partnerschaft von Österreich, Kroatien und Slowenien wird auf ein Wirtschaftsbündnis ausgeweitet. Der Zoll zwischen den Ländern wird ausgesetzt und gemeinsame Wiederaufbau Projekte geplant. Bosnien und Herzegowina bitten um Aufnahme in die Gemeinschaft und erhalten diese auch, jedoch mit einigen Einschränkungen. So soll verhindert werden, das die beiden Regionen mit den Geldmitteln aus Österreich und Slowenien überschwemmt und das ihre Unternehmen dadurch unter fremder Kontrolle geraten. Ecuador fällt komplett unter die Kontrolle der Terranier und zwei weitere Regionen von Peru werden auch erobert. Mit dem Umbau der Wirtschaft wird langsam begonnen. Über Steueroasen werden große Mengen an Produkten abgesetzt und somit das Handelsembargo umgangen. Die USA kann gegen dieses Vorgehen nichts tun, da die Steueroasen unter die Zuständigkeit Großbritannien fielen. Weitere tausend Personen siedeln auf Dagobah. Langsam steigt die Zahl der neuen Unterkünfte schneller als die Anzahl der Neuankömmlinge.

Die Zahl der Rohstoffschiffe wird nun stark erhöht um den Rohstoffhunger weiter zu besänftigen. Ein zweiter Hangar steht kurz vor der Fertigstellung. Dieser doppelt so große Hangar für Kriegsschiffe würde wie der andere zuerst große Mengen an Wohnmodule produzieren. Lily Potter schenkt einem Mädchen das Leben. Sie entscheiden sich das Mädchen Emily zu nennen.

Amelia stellt fest das sie schwanger ist. Remus Lupin heiratet eine ehemalige Werwölfin, da auch sie feststellte, dass sie schwanger war. Die Task-Force wird auf tausend Mann erweitert. Sie beginnen damit für den Kampf gegen den Goa´uld zu trainieren. Ziel ist es durch Teile und Herrsche die Feindliche Armee in kleinere Portionen zu teilen um diese anschließend zu vernichten. Raumkreuzer und Raumzerstörer werden geplant um gegen die Goa´uld in den Krieg ziehen zu können. Die Raumfregatte wurde als Begleitschiffe und Jägerabwehr konzipiert. Der Raumzerstörer als Hatak-Zerstörer. Die ersten Schiffe dieser beiden Klassen würden vier Monate später vom Stapel laufen. Es wurden für den Angriff auf den Goa´uld geplant mindestens drei Raumfregatten und einen Raumzerstörer für den Kampf bereitzustellen.

 **30 November 1987**

Die ersten US-Soldaten überqueren die Grenze zu Spanisch Amerika. Dabei erleiden sie durch MG-Nester große Verluste. Es gelingt den Soldaten mit Hilfe von Mittelstreckenraketen die äußere Verteidigungslinie Spanisch Amerika zu durchbrechen. Nach einer Woche können die US-Streitkräfte 100 km² Land gut machen. Österreich kann mehrere dutzend Panzer von der Slowakei importieren und somit seinen Mangel an schwerem Gerät wegmachen. Die Serbische Armee beginnt mit dem Einsatz von verbrannter Erde als Allheilmittel. Ganze Städte werden beim Rückzug vernichtet, die Bevölkerung vertrieben. Weitere tausend Personen erreichen Dagobah und helfen beim weiteren Ausbau der Gesellschaft.

Der zweite Hangar ist fertig und beginnt damit tausendvierhundert Wohnmodule zu fertigen. Der Bau eines dritten Hangars wird begonnen. Baustationen beginnen mit dem Bau weiterer Baustationen. Die Weiterentwicklung der Technologie kommt langsam ins Stocken, da ihnen noch große Menge an Verständnis fehlt und immer mehr Forschungsprojekte dazu kommen. Durch die vielen Forschungsprojekte kommt es langsam zu einem Forschermangel. Es werden wieder verstärkt Studenten und Wissenschaftler angeworben. Die erste Forschungszentrale wird geplant jedoch würde diese erst in vier Jahren fertig sein.

Eine teilweise Spaltung in der Gesellschaft ist zu erkennen, da es so viele unterschiedliche Gruppierungen innerhalb der Gesellschaft gibt. Man beginnt damit Kompromisse einzugehen damit alle weiterhin an einen Strang ziehen. Diese Kompromisse verlangsamen jedoch stark die Entwicklung der Gesellschaft, da die Anpassung der Werte der neuen Gesellschaftsmitglieder nicht mehr durchgeführt werden konnte. Des Weiteren wird die Unterstützung für Spanisch Amerika stark zurückgefahren. Man konzentriert sich darauf über andere Kanäle Druck auf die USA auszuüben und so zur Beendigung ihrer Angriffe auf Spanisch Amerika zu bewegen.

Jedem der siebzigtausend amerikanischen Bürger die nach Dagobah auswandern wollen erhalten jeweils vierzigtausend Dollar Falschgeld von den Rumtreibern. Mit diesem Geld kaufen sie für die Gemeinschaft Lebensmittel und andere wichtige Gegenstände. Um nicht aufzufallen werden die Einkäufe in kleinen Mengen getätigt und in unterschiedlichen Warenhäusern. Die Gesamte Aktion wird innerhalb von einer Woche durchgeführt und alle verlassen nach den Einkäufen das Land. So können Waren im Wert von 2,8 Milliarden Dollar für die Gesellschaft gekauft werden, die umgehend dorthin gebracht werden. Die Bürger werden mit ihrem Besitz auch verschifft und würden am Anfang wie alle anderen in Zelten oder umgebauten Containers wohnen. Viele der Bürger steuern ihr eigenes Vermögen bei was die Menge an Material noch weiter erhöht. Es wird geschätzt, das sie Lebensmittel für die nächsten neun Monate eingekauft haben.

Die Familie Granger zieht in die Nähe von den Potter Anwesen und Hermine beginnt in die gleiche Schule zu gehen wie Harry. Hermine wird schnell ein Begleiter von Harry und nimmt Unterricht bei ihm.

 **24 Dezember 1987**

Talibankämpfer sprengen sich in der Nähe von US-Stützpunkten in die Luft und töten damit hunderte Menschen. Der Krieg gegen spanisch Amerika wird für die US-Streitkräfte zu einen der blutigsten ihrer Geschichte. Da die Soldaten von spanisch Amerika den US-Streitkräften militärisch nicht gewachsen waren griffen sie auf Sabotage zurück und zerstörten dabei große Mengen an Nachschub für die US-Streitkräfte und töten tausende Hilfskräfte. Ohne Luft Unterstützung und schweren Gerät sterben tausende Soldaten durch Hinterhalte und MG-Nester. Doch das waren nicht die größten Verluste die entstanden. Schiffe der US-Marine werden vor allen durch die Raketen der Terranier zerstört, wodurch viele Offiziere sich weigerten in die Nähe der Grenze zu fahren. Der Krieg wird in der eigenen Bevölkerung unbeliebt, da viele die Taliban als die größere Gefahr ansehen. Der Präsidentenwahlkampf in den USA wird begonnen. Der Republikaner will weiterhin Spanisch Amerika angreifen, während der Demokrat den Kampf gegen den Terror forcieren möchte.

Die Wirtschaft der USA schlittert in eine gewaltige Krise als bemerkt wurde, dass 2,8 Milliarden Dollar Falschgeld in Umlauf gebracht wurden. Dieser, noch nie dagewesene, Finanzskandal führt dazu, dass die New Yorker Börse einen Verlust von neunzig Prozent erleidet. Viele Unternehmen müssen abwerten und der Dollar erleidet einen dramatischen Wertverlust. Terranier die ihr Geld in anderen Währungen geparkt hatten kaufen nun in großen Stil in amerikanische Unternehmen ein und stabilisieren sie dadurch.

In Osteuropa schweigen die Waffen, da alle Seiten sich bereit erklärt haben den Kampf für vier Wochen auszusetzen, damit alle mit ihren Familien Weihnachten feiern können. In der Slowakei und in Tschechien wird mit der Privatisierung dutzender Betriebe begonnen. Die Waffenproduktion wird langsam hinuntergefahren und die Fabriken für die Instandhaltung von Kriegsmaschinen umgebaut. So soll das Wegbrechen der Waffenlieferungen an die Ostblockländer kompensiert werden. Tausende Panzerabwehrwaffen können jedoch weiterhing an Österreich verkauft werden da Österreich bis dahin verzichtet hatte, große Mengen dieser Waffen zu besitzen.

In den letzten Wochen strukturierten die Terranier ihre Gesellschaft leicht um. Es wird vorgeschlagen erste Gemeinden zu gründen und eine Bodenreform durchzuführen. Auch soll es nun möglich sein selbst Grund zu erwerben und unter Auflagen eigene Häuser zu bauen, wie auch Landwirtschaften. Für die nächsten Siedlungen wird mit dem Bau von Infrastruktur begonnen. Die ehemaligen US-Bürger konnten alle nach Dagobah gebracht werden. Viele beginnen sogleich damit für ihre Familien Grund vorzubereiten. Sie entscheiden sich gemeinsam eine Stadt zu gründen und planen ihr vorgehen. Dies stößt nicht bei allen Terranier auf Zustimmung. Viele halten diesen Alleingang für egoistisch und unfair den anderen Gemeinschaftsmitgliedern gegenüber. Einige haben die Sorge, dass die Amerikaner die Gesellschaft übernehmen könnten und anfangen könnten die USA mit Technologie zu versorgen.

Die Rumtreiber nehmen das als Anlass sich von den anderen Terraniern sich abzukapseln und ihre Siedlungen mit ihren eigenen Wegen aufzubauen.

Mehrere Transportschiffe bringen noch mehr Baumaschinen und Baumaterial nach Dagobah. Mit dem Bau des ersten Wohnmoduls für die Ringstation wird begonnen. Diese Module ausgelegt für achthundert Personen hatten nicht nur seine eigene Krankenstation, sondern auch Restaurants, Geschäfte und Büroräume. Analog dazu wird mit dem Bau einer Forschungsstation begonnen. Mit Platz für fünfzig Labore und einer anschließenden Universität. Es wurde vorgeschlagen zwanzig solcher Forschungsstationen in den nächsten sechs Jahren zu bauen.

Die chinesischen Studenten beginnen mit ihrer Ausbildung zu Laborassistenten. Jeden Terranischen Forscher werden drei Laborassistenten zur Seite gestellt. Die Computersysteme der Plutoraumsation werden näher untersucht. Dabei stellen sie einen stark geschützten Bereich fest. Ein kleines Team beginnt damit diesen geschützten Bereich zu entschlüsseln. Man nimmt an, das dort großes Wissen vor ihnen versteckt wurde, dass sie nur noch finden mussten. Durch die Umstrukturierung verzögert sich der Bau der Kriegsschiffe um drei Monate, jedoch werden einige Verbesserungen am Konzept durchgeführt die das Überleben der Schiffe verbesserte. Anstatt nur einem großen Reaktor werden auch einige dutzend kleinere Generatoren verbaut damit beim Ausfall des Hauptreaktors noch einige Systeme weiterhin versorgt werden können. Einige Systeme, wie die Lebenserhaltungssysteme, werden redundant ausgeführt damit auch beim Ausfall eines Systems das zweite weiterarbeiten kann. Durch diese Änderungen kommt es auch zu einer Reduktion an Besatzung der Schiffe.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Hallo Leute. Ich habe mich nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe mich entschieden das nächste Kapitel in zwei Teile zu mir und nicht ein 7k Kapitel zu geben aber nur die erste Hölle mit einem Umfang von 3k an Wörtern. Wieder einmal habe ich mir die wahre Geschichte als Vorbild für die Ereignisse meine Geschichte. Ich habe auch in den vorigen Kapitel kleine Änderungen. Meist ausbessern von Rechtschreibfehlern oder Vereinfachungen komplexer Sätze. Aber es wurde auch eine neue Handlungsstrang eingeflochten von dem ich glaube das er interessant werden könnte. Dieser Handlungsstrang spielt im Juli bis Dezember 1988 eine wichtige Rolle und Hut danach auch entscheidende Nachwirkungen, Da die Terranier dann alles ins Lot bringen müssen. Da sie indirekt für das gesamte Verantwortlich sind. So jetzt will ich nicht nicht länger mit meinen Gedanken aufhalten. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel**

 **24 Jänner 1988**

Die neue Rumänische Führung verhaftet alle nicht Rumänen im Land. Die Regierung droht die Personen zu ermorden, wenn die westlichen Länder nicht zahlen Alle westlichen Länder stimmen zu und so fließen Milliarden nach Rumänien. Ungarn und Tschechien beginnen damit einen Plan ausarbeiten um die rumänische Regierung zu einem Angriff motivieren, sodass man diese in ihren Schranken kann kann kann kann.

Tausende Menschen verlassen die Sowjetunion Richtung Westen in der Hoffnung ein besseres Leben aufbauen zu können. In einigen Ostblockländern kommt es zu freie Wahlen. In Deutschland werden Stimmen laut die die Wiedervereinigung Deutschland. In der DDR fällt es den Überlebenden Politikern sehr schwer die Frustration der Bevölkerung zu mindern. Täglich kommt es uns zu. Deutsch: . .

Das Vorrücken der US-Streitkräfte im Krieg kommt zum Erliegen. Es ist schwer fällt ihre Truppen zu versorgen. Ganze Verbände werden durch terranische Elitesoldaten ausgeknockt und umgedreht. Dieser Schwund ein Verbände und die Schlechte Versorgung veranlassen immer wieder Soldaten zu desertieren. Es kommt zu Protesten und Kundgebungen gegen diesen Krieg in der USA, doch die Militärführung wird Krieg festhalten. Der Kandidat der Demokraten wird in der USA zum Präsidenten gewählt. Er verspricht sich für den Abzug der Truppen aus spanisch Amerika einzusetzen.

Österreich, Slowenien, Kroatien, Bosnien und Herzegowina rufen einen Gemeinden, Als Landeskürzel und Kurzschrift wird UCE eingeführt. Der Schilling soll in den nächsten fünf Jahren in allen Ländern Zahlungsmittel werden. Der gemeinsame Staat soll durch die Verbesserung der Lebensstandards und Senkung der Arbeitslosigkeit aufgebaut werden, um so den Zusammenhalt der Völker zu stärken.

Serbien wird zu Friedensverhandlungen gezwungen nach dem UCE ihr drohte die Regierung Serbien zu eliminieren sollte sie die Verhandlungen nicht zustimmen. Die Verhandlung wurde auf dem 17. Februar angesetzt, bis dahin herrschte Waffenruhe.

Auf Dagobah hat sich die Hälfte der Bewohner einen festen Wohnsitz. Es wird geplant noch drei Monate zu warten bis weitere Bewohner auf Dagobah siedeln können. Die drei Monate sind zu anderen Flächen zu roden und neuen Siedlungen zu bauen. Der Bau von zwei Schiffwerften wird im Auftrag gegeben, wie auch mehrere hundert Rohstoffschiffe und Rohstoffplatzformen. Die Zeit wird auch für die neue Bewohner auszubilden und mehr Baumaterial nach Dagobah zu bringen.

Hermine Hut von Harry Okklumentik erlernt und ihr Körper wurde von ihm modifiziert. Sie fängt einen sehr rasch den Wissensvorsprung von Susan und Neville aufzuholen. Die vier testen die vorläufige Version des Iron Man Anzuges. Dabei bricht sich an den Arm.

Sie erhalten von den Eltern eine standpauke und haben für die nächsten 8 Wochen Stubenarrest. In dieser Zeit durften sie nicht ins Labor. Das hielt sie nicht davon ab, ihre Berechnungen zu kontrollieren und die Armrüstung neu zu gestalten. Ihr Bauroboter wird eingezogen und von den Rumtreibern dazu noch weitere Bauroboter zu bauen. Sie schätzen das Sie den ersten innerhalb von einer Woche bauen können und dann die Anzahl dramatisch erhöhen können. Um die Roboter bauen zu können, kaufen sie von den anderen Terraniern ein Rohstoffschiff.

 **24\. Februar 1988**

Wegen dem Druck der Öffentlichkeit muss der Senat der Forderung des Präsidenten nachgeben und die USA zieht sich aus spanisch Amerika zurück. Es gelingt spanisch Amerika auch Panama unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen und den Panamakanal für alle Schiffe auf andere zu sperren. Der Kanal wird als Druckmittel gegenüber anderen Staaten gesehen der von der Versorgung über den Panamakanal.

Viele Staaten heben die Sanktionen gegen spanisch Amerika auf und erkennen sie als neuen Staat an. Die US-Streitkräfte mussten bei ihr übereilten Rückzug große Teile ihre Ausrüstung zurücklassen. Aus Protest gegen den Rückzug aus spanisch Amerika quittieren mehrere hochrangige Offiziere ihren Dienst.

Die Friedensverhandlungen zwischen der UCE und Serbien laufen sehr schleppend. Serbien fordert die Wiederherstellung der alten Verhältnisse und den Anschluss Österreich an das Staatsgebilde. Dies wird jedoch von den UCE abgelehnt. Sie fordern eine Abstimmung aller ehemaligen Jugoslawischen Gemeinden ob sie bei Serbien bleiben oder ob sie sich der UCE anschließen wollen. Die Restrukturierung von spanisch Amerika ist weitgehend abgeschlossen. Alle Gebiete sind nun unter ihrer Kontrolle und es wird damit begonnen die Infrastruktur des Landes wiederaufzubauen, die durch den Krieg zerstört wurden. In allen Gebieten verbessert sich die Lage, doch es fehlt noch an allen Ecken. Es wird angenommen, dass erst in zwanzig Jahren alle Pläne beendet werden können, die vor den dezenten Rückzug der Terranier ausgearbeitet wurden. Die Staatseinnahmen steigen langsam wieder und die Schulden können langsam abgebaut werden.

Die Regierung der DDR unter Honecker muss zurücktreten und es kommt zur Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands. Eine Annäherung der Nachfolgestaaten des Kaisertums Österreich-Ungarn geschieht. Bilaterale Wirtschaftsabkommen werden geschlossen die einen verstärkten Handel zwischen den Staaten erlaubte.

In der UCE wird entschieden das die Rüstungsindustrie weiter ausgebaut werden und neue Waffen entwickelt werden sollten. Dafür werden mehrere ausländische Waffenentwickler eingeladen ihnen zu helfen. Die Terranier konnten auf diese Weise einige ihrer Mitglieder in die Forschung schmuggeln und ihnen ein wenig helfen. Raketen und Raketenabwehr gehören in den Augen der Regierung der UCE zu den Waffen die am schnellsten weiterentwickelt werden müssen. Wissenschaftler aus der ehemaligen Sowjetunion werden angeworben um ihr Militär zu verbessern. Die Entwicklung neuer Panzer, Schiffe und Flugzeuge mit dem vorhandenen Wissen wird begonnen.

Erste Erkenntnisse können aus den Daten der Pluto Station ermittelt werden. Es zeigte sich das die versteckten Daten eine Bauanleitung für Stargate-Systeme waren und große Mengen an Entwicklungsarten erhielten. Drei unterschiedliche Stargate-Modelle können dadurch erforscht werden. Des Weiteren erhalten die versteckten Daten die Baupläne der Destiny und die originalen Pläne von Atlantis. Die Terranier beginnen damit ihre eigenen Erkenntnisse mit denen von den Antikern abzugleichen und ihre eigene Technologie an die der Technologie der Antiker anzupassen, da diese meistens effizienter ist als die von den Goa´uld.

Die Anwerbung von Wissenschaftlern dauert länger als erwartet, da viele der Ausgewählten ihre Familien nicht zurücklassen wollten. Die Terranische Regierung beschließt, dass die Wissenschaftler ihre Familien mitnehmen dürfen, müssen dafür aber selbst für den Transport ihrer Familienmitglieder zahlen bzw. das Geld einarbeiten. Viele stimmen diesem Vorschlag zu und 300 Wissenschaftler können gewonnen werden. Diese würden am Anfang auf der Pluto Station arbeiten um einerseits die Technologie kennen zu lernen, andererseits um zu erkennen ob sie wirklich geeignet sind für die Gesellschaft.

 **31 März 1988**

Spanisch Amerika gelingt es alle Gebiete Perus zu kontrollieren. Die Erstellung neuer Strukturen im Land verläuft ohne die Hilfe der Terranier sehr schleppend. Jedoch können einige Erfolge erzielt werden. So gelingt es ihnen in einigen Dörfern sauberes Wasser zur Verfügung zu stellen und die Slums um die Großstädte ein wenig einzudämmen. Mit dem Verkauf von Erdöl und Diamanten können die Investitionen weitgehend gedeckt werden. Aber man ist sich sicher das neue Einnahmequellen erschlossen werden müssen. Abgeschossene Rockwell B-1, Hawker Siddeley Harrier und Fairchild-Republic A-10 Flugzeuge werden von Spanisch Amerika an die UCE verkauft, die die Technik dieser Flugzeuge in die Entwicklung ihrer eigenen Kampfflugzeuge einfließen zu lassen.

Der Vorschlag der UCE das Volk entscheiden zu lassen wird zähneknirschend von Serbien angenommen. Der Kampf um die Wählerstimmen wird damit begonnen. Die Präsidentschaftswahl wird in den USA auf den 4 November angebahnt. Die ersten Vorwahlen werden abgehalten um die Präsidentschaftskandidaten für die beiden Parteien auszuloten.

Die UCE plant ein 380-kV-Leitung zwischen den größten Städten des Staates zu errichten. Damit sollten Stromprobleme beseitigt werden. Die Mine-Räumfahrzeuge können weitere Quadratkilometer Land von Minen räumen. Der Wiederaufbau der zerstörten Gebiete beginnt.

Die auf Alpha One stationierten Terranischen Soldaten werden von einer Gruppe Jaffa angegriffen. Die Jaffa können unschädlich gemacht und das Tor gesichert werden. Zur Sicherheit werden weitere Einheiten zur Sicherung stationiert, wodurch die Garnison auf 300 Mann anstieg. So sollte eine Invasion schnell niedergeschlagen werden. Es wird entdeckt das der Goa´uld dreißig Al'kesh sowie ein Hatak auf den Weg zu Alpha One geschickt hatte. Diese Invasionsflotte würden in wenigen Wochen dort ankommen. Die stationierten Truppen erhalten deshalb den Befehl sich dann in den Bergen zu verstecken und zu warten was der Goa´uld vorhatte. Ihr Plan ist es, die Al´kesh zu erbeuten und so noch mehr Kriegsschiffe unter ihre Kontrolle zu haben. Auf Dagobah steht den Terranier nun eine Anbaufläche von sechstausend Hektar zur Verfügung. Es wird entschieden nun keine weitere Anbaufläche anzulegen, sondern Baufläche. Die Zahl der Gemeinden kann auf zwölf erhöht werden.

Harry und seine Bande dürfen wieder in Harrys Labor. Während ihren Stubenarrest hatten sie die Probleme des Iron Men Anzuges beseitigt und sie können eine weitere Testreihe starten. Sie erhalten auch Harrys Bauroboter zurück, was die Anzahl der Bauroboter der Rumtreiber auf 127 Bauroboter sinken lässt.

 **20 April 1988**

In den ersten umkämpften slowenischen Gemeinden kommt es zu Wahlen. Mehr als sechzig Prozent der Bevölkerung in den Gemeinden sind für einen Anschluss an die UCE. Um sicherzustellen, dass alles korrekt ablief, wurden mehrere UN-Wahlbeobachter eingeladen, die Wahlen zu überwachen. Die nächsten Wochen würde in jeder Gemeinde eine solche Wahl abgehalten werden, damit endlich die Grenzen gezogen werden können.

Um die Wirtschaft weiter zu stabilisieren druckt die Fed mehrere hundert Milliarden Dollar und senkt den Leitzinssatz auf null Prozent. Diese Geldschwämme löst eine erhöhte Inflation aus, die viele Bürger verärgert. Viele flüchten mit ihren Vermögen in Gold, was den Goldkurs in die Höhe schnellen ließ.

Terranier die dies kommen sahen, verkaufen nun um das Vielfache ihres Einkaufspreises ihre Goldreserven und investieren das Geld in die angeschlagenen US-Konzerne. So können sie große Beteiligungen an US-Konzernen aufkaufen.

Ölkonzernen wird das Förderrecht in Afghanistan aberkannt. Die Taliban verstaatlicht die Ölförderung im eigenen Land und stößt damit die OPEC Staaten vor den Kopf. Des Weiteren schwemmen sie den Markt mit billigen Öl um die anderen Staaten ihre Einnahmen streitig zu machen. Die anderen OPEC-Nationen verhängen Sanktionen gegen Afghanistan und drohen mit einem heißen Konflikt.

Die Terranier intensivieren ihre Tätigkeiten in der Wirtschaft. Große Mengen an Aktien werden gekauft und so die Kontrolle über einige kleinere Unternehmen übernommen. Durch diese Maßnahmen steigt das Vermögen der Gesellschaft. Auf Dagobah werden die Bemühungen allen ein Dach über den Kopf zu bieten gesteigert. Mehr als zwei Drittel der Personen können bis Ende April mit einer Wohnung versorgt werden. Der Rest musste sich weiter mit Containern vorliebnehmen. Zehntausend Roboter werden in Auftrag gegeben. Diese werden für den Bau weiterer Raumstationen dringend benötigt.

Die Rumtreiber bauen weitere Rohstoffsammler und automatisieren ihre Rohstoffsammlung. Damit sind sie in der Lage ihre Stellung in der Gesellschaft auszubauen. Zwei Kolonieschiffe werden außer Dienst gestellt, da sie einerseits nicht gebraucht wurden, andererseits die Technik in ihnen schon sehr veraltet war. Die beiden Schiffe werden von den Rumtreibern um den Rohstoffpreis gekauft.

Es wird entdeckt das die Waisenhäuser in Indien und China in den letzten Monaten von den Betreibern vernachlässigt wurden und weitgehend überfüllt waren. Die Betreiber werden ihres Amtes enthoben und die Rumtreiber übernehmen die Kontrolle. Mehrere hundert tausend Pfund werden für die Renovierung und den Ausbau der Waisenhäuser von den Rumtreibern zur Verfügung gestellt. Kinder die Potenzial zeigten werden nach Dagobah gebracht wo sie eine terranische Ausbildung erhielten. In weiser Voraussicht werden hunderten Studenten die Lehrer werden möchten angeboten sich den Rumtreibern anzuschließen. So sollten in einigen Jahren die Kinder fachgerecht ausgebildet werden.

20\. Mai 1988

In den letzten Gemeinden wurde die Volksabstimmung abgehalten. Alle Gebiete Sloweniens, Kroatien, Bosnien, Mazedoniens, Herzegowinas und der Norden Serbiens sprechen sich für die Teilnahme an der UCE aus. Die serbische Regierung will diesem nicht zustimmen, doch durch den internationalen Druck muss Serbien dem Willen des Volkes nachgeben. Truppen der UCE werden vorsorglich an der Grenze zu Serbien stationiert um sicher zu sein, dass es zu keinen Überfällen kommt. Der Wiederaufbau des Landes wird begonnen. Große Mengen an Geld fließen aus Österreich und Slowenien in die zerstörten Gebiete. Die Bevölkerung wird geraten vorerst nicht in die zerstörten Gebiete zu gehen, ehe nicht alles durch Minenräumtruppe durchsucht wurde.

Der Energiesektor der UCE wird in einem großen Staatsbetrieb eingegliedert. Dieser Staatsbetrieb hatte die Aufgabe das Stromnetz auf gemeinsame Standards zu bringen und so für eine Versorgungssicherheit zu sorgen. Der Plan war, den Energieversorgern dann dieses Netz zur Verfügung zu stellen, an das sie ihre Kraftwerke anschließen konnten.

Dies sorgt für einigen Unmut in diesem Wirtschaftssektor, doch die Regierung begründet ihre Entscheidung damit, dass sich die Privaten nicht auf einen gemeinsamen Standard einigen konnten.

Eine Bildungsreform sowie eine Bodenreform werden gestartet um das Land neu aufzubauen. In Spanisch Amerika werden ähnliche Überlegungen langsam in die Tat umgesetzt. Jedoch hat Spanisch Amerika nicht die gleichen Geldmittel die der UCE zur Verfügung stehen.

Um ihre Geldmittel ein wenig aufzubessern gestatten die Terrianier der Regierung Spanisch Amerika mehrere Dutzend terranischer Raketen an die UCE zu verkaufen. Die UCE nimmt diese militärische Hilfe dankend an und entwickeln die Pläne weiter um noch leistungsfähigere und effizientere Raketen zu erhalten.

Die ersten Kriegsschiffe der Terranier sind fertig und werden getestet. Da es beides noch Prototypen waren, hatten sie noch einige Macken, die ausgemerzt werden mussten. Es wird errechnet das die beiden Schiffe mit einer vierzig prozentigen Wahrscheinlichkeit in der Lage wären die Flotte zu zerstören, die gerade auf den Weg nach Alpha One war. Aus diesen Grund entschlossen sie sich, darauf zu warten bis die Schiffe des Feindes gelandet waren, ehe man sie angreift.

Die Terranier konnten errechnen das die feindlichen Schiffe mit der derzeitigen Geschwindigkeit in ca. zwei Wochen ankommen würden. Aus diesen Grund hatten sie noch Zeit die Systeme ihrer Schiffe weiter zu testen und einige Waffenplattformen in das System zu schleppen um den feindlichen Schiffen einen netten Empfang zu bereiten. Es werden alle Soldaten auf Alpha One stationiert um die Truppen des Goa'uld zu bezwingen.

Die Lage auf Dagobah verbessert sich immer weiter. Immer mehr Menschen haben ein eigenes Haus und die Bodenreform ist weitgehend abgeschlossen. Die Bevölkerung konnte nun Grundstücke vom Staat erwerben, jedoch waren die Preise ungemein hoch, dass sich nur die reichsten sich diese leisten konnten. Der Grund für die hohen Preise war die Angst der Regierung, dass die Gesellschaft sonst die im Bau befindliche Ringstation nicht annehmen würde. Ein anderer Grund für diese Angst war, dass sich viele Bürger noch nicht mit ihrer Kultur und den Zielen der Gesellschaft identifizieren.

Dies könnte über längere Zeit zu einen auseinanderleben der Gesellschaft führen. Etwas was die Regierung dringend vermeiden wollte.

Ungarn und die Tschechoslowakei sprechen sich wegen den angespannten Beziehungen mit Rumänien ab. Rumänien schien alles zu tun um sich selbst auf dem internationalen Parkett zu isolieren. Bei den Grenzübergängen zwischen Ungarn und Rumänien kam es in den letzten Wochen immer wieder zu Zusammenstößen der Soldtaten beider Staaten. Ungarn befürchtet das Rumänien ihr Land erobern könnte. Wegen dieser Sorge beschafft sich Ungarn bei der Tschechoslowakei mehrere Dutzend neuer Panzer, die in Zusammenarbeit zwischen der UCE, Ungarn und der Tschechoslowakei weiterentwickelt werden. Die ersten Bomber werden getestet und man beginnt damit sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zur Serienreife weiterzuentwickeln. Einige Terranier helfen im Geheimen dabei.

Die beiden gekauften Kolonieschiffe werden umgebaut. Eines wird in ein Forschungsschiff umgewandelt, das andere wird von den Rumtreibern als mobile Operationsbasis missbraucht.

4 Juni 1988

Die Goa´uld-Flotte erreicht Alpha One. Wie geplant landen mehrere Alkesh auf den Planeten und sie beginnen damit den Planeten zu sichern. Die Jaffa graben das Stargate wieder aus. Das Stargate wurde von den Terraniern vergraben um den Vormarsch der Jaffa zu verlangsamen. Laut den Spionagedaten der Terranier würden die Jaffa einen Tag für diese Arbeit brauchen und die Terranier konnten währenddessen ihre Pläne umsetzen.

So griffen die Terranischen Truppen in der Nacht an und konnten mehrere Verteidigungsstellungen der Jaffa unschädlich machen. Dabei wird einer der Soldaten schwer verwundet und sie zogen sich deshalb zurück. Mit den Ringtransportern gelangen mehrere Trupps auf das Hatak das den Planeten umkreist. Trotz schwerer Gefechte gelingt es den Terraniern das Schiff unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Amelia Bones bringt Zwillinge zur Welt. Amelia und Sirius nennen ihre Kinder Charles und Richard.

5\. Juni 1988

Die Kämpfe auf Alpha One sind vorüber. Der Goa'uld konnte gefangen genommen werden und seine Jaffa wurden neutralisiert. Es wird eine Bestandsaufnahme durchgeführt. Von den Alkesh des Goa'ulds wurden drei zerstört und weitere 7 beschädigt. 38 Alkesh, 14 Todesgleiter und ein Hatak können unter die Kontrolle der Terranier gebracht werden. Durch die Kämpfe starben 12 Terranier und mehrere dutzend wurden schwer verletzt. Die Toten konnten mit dem Sarkophag des Goa'uld wiederbelebt werden. 3160 Jaffa wurden von den Goa'uld in den Kampf geworfen. Von denen Jaffa überlebten 300 die Kämpfe und gerieten in Kriegsgefangenschaft.

In den Augen der Terranier war der Kampf ein voller Erfolg und sie konnten ihre Flotte stark erweitern. Dutzende Erkenntnisse konnten gemacht werden und man entschied sich zur Überarbeitung der eigenen Schiffe. Anders als erwartet waren die Schilde ihrer Schiffe viel schwächer und ihre Anti-Jäger-Waffen nicht schnell genug. Nur durch den Einsatz von Entertrupps war es möglich ohne Verluste bei den Schiffen den Kampf zu gewinnen. Der Goa'uld wird für weitere Befragungen nach Dagobah gebracht. Da sie noch kein Gefängnis hatten fangen einige Ingenieure an eines zu planen. Als Standort für das Gefängnis wird Centauri 3 gewählt. Centauri 3 war einer der Monde des Gasriesen Centauri im Dagobah System und wegen seiner Nähe zu diesen herrschten Lebensbedingungen die kein Wesen überleben konnte.

Die Rumtreiber erklären sich bereit die Befragung des Goa´ulds durchzuführen. Davon erhoffen sie mehr Informationen über die Technologie der Goa´uld zu erfahren, als auch über Planeten von denen die Jaffa nichts wissen.

Mehrere hundert Muggelgeborene Terranier schließen sich zusammen mit ihren Familien den Rumtreibern an. Dadurch erhoffen sie mehr Mitspracherecht bei den Entscheidungen der Gesellschaft zu erhalten. Viele Terranier sehen diese Verschiebung der Macht mit Sorge an, denn die Vorstellung der Rumtreiber standen stark im Konflikt mit denen der amerikanischen Terranier.

Die amerikanischen Terranier waren der Ansicht das die Terranier andere Völker ihren Willen aufzwingen dürfen und ihre Ressourcen ausbeuten dürfen, ohne dass sie den Völkern etwas zurückgeben mussten. Auch wollten sie mehr Energie in den Aufbau der Flotte stecken und zur domminierenden Rasse aufsteigen.

Die Rumtreiber waren für die friedliche Entwicklung der Gesellschaft und den Aufbau von Handelsbeziehungen mit ähnlich entwickelten Planeten. Statt Eroberung sollte vertrauen aufgebaut werden.

Mit der Hilfe der Terraniern gelingt es der UCE mehrere große Unternehmen ins Land zu holen. Auf diese Weise wollen sie ihr Bruttoinlandprodukt steigern und zu einen der größten Volkswirtschaften der Welt aufsteigen. Da der Internetsektor als eine Wachstumsbranche angesehen wurde, investierte man in diesen.

Bei einem unbemannten Test ihres Iron Men Anzuges, stellen Harry und seine Freunde fest, dass die Steuerung mit den vier Triebwerken zu ungenau ist für den bemannten Flug. Der Anzug wird wieder zurück auf das Reisbrett verbannt. Sie sind jedoch guter Dinge, das sie in den nächsten Monaten die Probleme beseitigen können. Da der Anzug auch noch sehr sperrig ist, werden Susan und Neville damit beauftragt, die Stromversorgung zu überarbeiten.

Die Rumtreiber intensivieren ihre Tätigkeiten in der Forschung. Damit erhoffen sie den großen Einfluss auf die Gesellschaft aufrecht zu erhalten. Aus eigenen Taschen werden aus diesem Grund mehrere Dutzend Studenten aus aller Welt eingeladen sich ihrer Gesellschaft anzuschließen. Um nicht die gleichen Fehler zu machen, wie bei den amerikanischen Terranern, wird ein Persönlichkeits- und Wertetest durchgeführt, um die Personen herauszufiltern, die ihrer Meinung nach nicht so weit waren sich ihrer Gesellschaft anzuschließen.

Jane, Remus Frau entbindet Drillingen. Die Kinder werden Antony, Nickolas und Stephan genannt. Die Namen stammen von dem Lieblingscomic von Remus und nur mit Mühe konnte Remus seine Frau davon überzeugen diese Namen zu akzeptieren.

 **Viele frauen sich jetzt sicher wie es kommt kam das es den Terranern so leicht gelang die Jaffa zu besiegen. Ganz einfach Magie und Kenntnis des Feindes. Zu aller Erst Griften Sie in der Nacht und sind die Truppen der Terranern sich einfach unsichtbar gemacht. So sind sie sterben Truppen der Jaffa ranschleichen, ihre eigenen Waffen aufbauen und die Feinde niedermähen. Noch ein paar schwere MGs, Granatwerfer und die Sache ist gegessen. Die Jaffa wussten nicht wer sie Angriff, noch wo der Feind wirklich Krieg. Darm Sie wussten es, als sie das Mündungsfeuer der Waffen sahen, aber da war es meistens schon zu spät.**


End file.
